Blacklight
by Shadowjezzter
Summary: Years ago, in America there was an attack. This attack killed nearly 80% of New York City in a matter of days. This attack was caused by a man named Alex Mercer. His “quirk” as it was thought to be was able to infect nearly the entire city. The government brought in many pro heros including All Might to stop him. Even with the number one hero he couldn’t be stopped. So the US gover
1. Chapter one Awakening

Izuku Midoriya was crushed, if not entirely Broken. He always had a hope that even though he was quirkless. Then he met All Might and had hoped that he would say he could be a hero even though he didn't have a quirk. However, the truth had hit him hard, he can't be a hero without a quirk. Even All Might has said so after telling him how he could still help people and showing him the dangers of hero work. So Izuku didn't go towards the noise that he heard that seemed like explosions but he didn't care. He went the other way to stay away from it.

As he was walking, a group of men came behind Izuku until he was mostly alone. As he was walking he also saw a man in a green suit with a white tie with green buzz cut hair looking his way. He ignored all of this and kept walking until he went into a alleyway, with the group of men following him in.

That's when he heard the tallest and most musclen one of them speak. "Ok kid, we want you to empty your pockets and had now!" As the man said this Izuku turns to look at them with a look of horror and fear. He knew he could not defend himself so he tries to talk his way out of the situation.

"Sorry sir, I don't have anything of value on me. All I have his my school books and equipment. Also my phone and school ID but that's it, I swear!" Trying to make it seem as if he has nothing of value he opens his bag to show them what's in it.

This however doesn't fool them all, "ok kid, I know your lying!" Says one the shortest laky who has red eyes and pointy ears. Realisation hits Izuku like a truck, as he figures out this guy must have a lie detector quirk.

"Really Devil, well then let's teach him it's not good to lie to his elders." Says the leader as he suddenly gets even taller and starts to turn blue. While he is doing this, one of the other thugs who has red hair and eyes with black skin, starts to sharpen his hands into claws. The one they referred t as Devil steps back to allow his friends to do as they please. The last one however, who so far has done nothing but stare at Izuku, decides to finally speak.

"Sorry boys, but I have taken a liking to this boy. So now it's time to ditch this skin." While speaking, the man who once had purple eyes with black hair and pale skin starts to melt away. He then appears as a man who is taller than before, with a leather jacket with a high neck and a hoodie and jeans on. His face also changed, as before he was pale now he is slightly tanned and has red eyes but his hair is hidden undead the hood.

"Who the fuck ar…!" Before the leader can finish speaking, there's a massive blade going through his stomach, with his intestines spilling to the floor and blood spraying all over the alleyway, the other thugs just stare in shock at what just happened. The man, who feels very familiar to Izuku, then grins at the other would be thugs.

"So Devil And Claw, What you two gonna do now ha?" The man asks with a crazy going in his eyes. This scares both men who try to run away, only to be caught by fleshy tentacles which have sprouted out of the man's once clawed hand. "oh come on now boys, where's the fun in running?" He mockingly asks to the two men. Izuku can only stare in horror as the two men are torn apart limb by limb, hearing their screams of pain and terror echoing through the alley even after they are long dead. The gutted leader is then picked up by the man as he walks up to Izuku, while he does that he looks to give the man a hug but the body seems to melt into flesh and he absorbed by him. This makes Izuku realise who the man is.

"Y-yyyour A-alex Mercer!" He calls out in shock. Hearing his name, Alex turns towards Izuku.

"That's right boy, wouldn't think someone your age would remember me. You wouldn't even have been born when I struck the news now would you?" He asks as if what he had done to New York wasn't still talked about.

Twenty odd years ago, a virus was spread across the city with more than eighty percent being infected. Most died from the infection, but those who survived were not the same afterwards. They became mindless rabid creates who would kill any not infected by the virus. Some even mutated and became vastly different, some grew taller, with hunched backs claws and their faces warped to be featureless. Some changed to have some sort of scale armour on them, which made it near impossible for heroes that came to assist to do anything.

Then there was Alex Mercer, the Prime as he was called as it was seen that he seemed to be able to control the other infected. He had all the traits of the previously mentioned infected, but he could also absorb people and gain their memories, abilities and even disguise as the person. This let him kill meany of the force that went in to stop the spread of infection called "Black Watch". These men and women were specially trained to contain the virus which was called by many names including the Mercer Virus but its most common name was BlackLight.

Alex Mercer was such a threat that the US government had called in a large number of heros to try and stop the virus. The list included Endeavor and All Might as well as a number of high ranking heros around the world. There was a broadcast which showed Mercer fighting All Might, Endeavor and another hero called Cat's eye who was a high ranking hero in Spain. Mercer was able to kill Cat's eye and beat both All Might and Endeavor.

After the fight, the US government decided to get all heros still alive out. Only All Might and Endeavor wanked out. So, they released they had to stop Alex Mercer, so they issued a order to nuke New York. This shocked many other countries but was seen as the best course of action. So a aircraft carrier with a bomber carrying a payload of a nuke that would distort all of New York was called in. People who were still there were no longer aloud to evacuate, as they could have been infected. When the plane took of however it never made it to New York, it had vanished on its flight in but the nuke went of somewhere in the middle of the ocean.

After this however the infection subsided, and all infected died hours later. However, Alex Mercer's body was never found.

Until today.

Alex looked at Izuku in a curious manner, wait had he… "yeah kid, you just muttered most of that. You missed an important fact though." This made Izuku jump as he knew of his mumbling habit and had tried to stop it, it then sunk in what Alex had just said.

"What did I miss?" Izuku Asked the very notorious villain in front of him. Alex was not surprised by the question however.

So he answered

"I was not the cause of the infection."


	2. Chapter two Skill sets

Izuku woke up tired. He had never been so tired, even when he was four and had his heart broken by everyone in his life he had slept better then, while last night was hell. He did sleep, but he felt like shit. His clothes also felt tighter than normal. He decided to go to the bathroom to get ready for school. As he walked into his en-suite bathroom he thought he heard his mother in the kitchen call out to him.

"Izuku! You awake!" She Called out to her son.

"Yeah Mom, be right down!" He answered back. As he was speaking, he walked into his bathroom and saw himself in the mirror. He was slightly taller than yesterday and was also bigger shouldered while also being buffer.

"Izuku breakfast is…." She was unable to finish her sentence as she saw Izuku who was now 180cm tall and yesterday, he was only 166 cm tall. "Izuku, why have you grown twelve centimeters overnight?"

Inko Midoriya knew for sometime that her son was taller than her. She didn't mind this and was glad he was getting taller still but this was to much at once.

"H-hey mum, ummmm I don't know?" Izuku answered more as a question then a statement. Inko knew her son wasn't a lier, so eaither it was some sort of quirk affecting him, or some other unknown reason.

"We're going to the hos…" before Inko can finish, Izuku interrupts her.

"No mum, I am okay. I think all I need to do is just relax for today and see what's going on." Izuku says to interrupt. This shocks his mother as Izuku is normally a very quiet and reserved person who doesn't interrupt her.

"Ok Izuku, we will just relax as today is a Saturday. What do you want to do today then?" Inko asks her son to see what the reaction is.

"I think all I want to do is relax and stay at home." Answers Izuku to his still worried mother. After hearing this, Inko decides to go and get breakfast ready for the two.

While waiting for his mother to finish cooking, Izuku turns in the news to see if there were any cool hero actions going on. What he sees shocks him however. The headline reads "train occupants and driver all killed and then brought back in a frenzy." The story continued to say about how that everyone who was affected by the strange quirk seemed to die on the surveillance footage then when the train stopped at the station and passengers went to get on and saw all dead bodies, called for heroes and law enforcement. During this time is when people started getting up and attacking the non affected. None of the affected used their quirks either, instead they bit and clawed people.

One of the survivors of the attack, a young blonde woman in a suit said "it was horrible, they came and attacked so fast that not many were able to respond. One man in particular he, he.." before finishing her statement she began to break down and cry. After this Izuku turned the television off. He then got up and help set the table for breakfast as a way to distract him from what he just saw.

After their day of relaxation and downtime, both Midoriyas were ready to go to bed. However, they both had some research that needed to be done. While Izuku looked up some exercise and diet tips to get stronger, him mother looked up to see what could cause her young boy to grow twelve centermetres in one night.

When morning came, both thought they had some answers for their questions. So Izuku decided to see if what he thought was a dream was real. He tried to change his pinky first, baby steps. To his shock, it did and had changed to be elongated and sharp, much like Alex's claws he saw a few days ago. So he took it as a positive and change his entire hand. As it changed to be more of a claw he had another idea, he looked at the mirror to see his naked form in front of him. He then just added some clothes, taking inspiration from Alex Mercer's clothes, with a high collar leather coat, a green undead shirt and blue denim jeans. He also made himself with some red shoes just like his ones he owned.

He started to make his way down to the kitchen to assist his mother with cooking when he heard her call out. "Izuku, are you up?" It was as if she could hear when he got up and called out to him.

"Yeah mum, oh and are you sure that your quirk isn't 'sense son when he wakes up?'" Izuku mocking states to his mother as he comes into view of the kitchen. When his mother turned to see him, he could tell she was questioning the outfit he was wearing. "It's cooled out and I was thinking of going for a jog." Izuku Says before his mother can think of a way to ask her son what he was wearing. "Morning mum, you like my clothes?" Izuku says to try and break the ice he could feel forming in the house at the moment.

As his mother turned to see what her son was in Izuku contemplated changing but decided to stay in his current look. When she saw him, her first thought was who is the person he is dressing like? Then it changed to "when and where did you get thous Izuku dear?" This makes Izuku realize he has made a mistake.

"Ummm, I got it as a present from a friend." Izuku answers hurriedly to quell the questioning look of his mother.

"Oh, what is your friend's name?" Asks the curious mother to her worried son.

"Alex…...Mishoa!" Yells Izuku as he thinks of a name. 'Hope mum doesn't ask if…'

"Alex? That's quite a exotic name." States his mother to her son.

Izuku then has to think of a quick lie to cover up his story. "He has a parent from America, so his first name is from her mother as she wanted a boy name Alex. His last name, Mishoa is from his Japanese father." Explained Izuku to his mother.

"Ok hun, well what are you dressed up for and when can I meet this boy, Alex?" Asked Inko to her son in a delightful manner at thinker her son had finally made a friend his age.

"I am going to go meet with Alex now and I will talk about meeting you with him." Izuku answers as he leaves the home. "Bye mum, See you later today ok?"

"Bye Izuku, be safe!" Inko calls out as her son slips through the front door.

Izuku decides to head to where Alex told him to meet him, Dagobah Beach. "Izuku, tomorrow we start your training with your new power. Also, I teach you how to be what you want to be." Was able what Alex had said yesterday before he had left.

When Izuku made it to Dagobah Beach, he saw what we knew to be there. The trash and beach left to rot due to people no longer caring. However, he also saw something he didn't expect to see, a old man standing on the beach all alone. As he started to approach the man however, something in his mind clicked and in an instance, he could tell that it was no lie man standing a few metres in front of him.

"Hello Alex." Says Izuku when he knows that there are no people around who can hear them speak.

"Oh darn, I was hoping to have a joke in this body and scare you." The old man says as his flesh starts to reform and the person that is now standing in front of Izuku is Alex Mercer in his leather jacket and jeans, much like Izuku's new ones.

"So was that you last night with the train incident?" Asks Izuku to the high level terrorist and villain.

"No, that was one of my other 'children' I suppose they can be called. He was always a violent boy, never did as he was told but has a similar goal to me." Answers Alex to the boy in front of him.

"So, there are others like me?" Questions Izuku the man who he now looks very similar to in clothing choice.

"Yes there are many who have been given the gift of Blacklight over the years who have not been driven into insanity by it, but everyone is affected differently. Most just get stronger or more intelligent. Some though, become like me. A complete Alpha to all. I can sense you are one such Alpha, but you feel different again. So we are here to train you in the power so you can use it as you wish. One warning however if you want to be taught by me, never be caught by BlackWatch."

Izuku made sure to listen to everything Alex was saying, but as the mention of BlackWatch, he was very confused. "I thought that BlackWatch was the American special forces that dealt with quirks that caused infection to occur. Like in Ohio, when a little girls quirk made people very sick and lower their immune system. So why would they try to capture me?" Asks Izuku to his mentor, if Alex could be called that.

"That's their cover story, but what they are actually made for is to control the spread of Blacklight as it's creator and to use it to make super soldiers. As you can guess, the whole 'super soldier' idea didn't work. What I have found however, is that Blacklight reacts to those with quirks differently then those who lack one. Like you to the people in that train last night. If one of them didn't have a quirk, then they could have become an Alpha or gotten something like a quirk." Explains Alex to Izuku with a bored expression on his face, like he has said this a thousand times before. "Also, that 'little girl' as you called her, was in her twenties and was infected by Blacklight. The way she made people sick was the power Blacklight gave her." Informs Alex to the now shocked Izuku.

'"So, that means that Blacklight can give powers which can seem like quirks while also having other benefits like slower aging and…"'

"So your a mumbler?" Asks Alex to Izuku as he tries to hide his embarrassment.

"Haha, yeah I am a bit."

"Well enough of that, time for training. I can help get you up to speed but what Blacklight has done to you, I have no idea what. So let's get started. Also, nice jacket."

On his way home, Izuku thinks about what he had learned during his training with Alex. He had learned that his version of Blacklight, was basically a better version of Alex's. Even his consuming skill only needed a drop of blood to be as effective as Alex consuming an entire person. The only downside to the drop of blood idea, was that it could give him a massive headache, but he was usually able to resist them. Also he was able to gain quirks from people, as he had learned by consuming a man who's quirk made him be able to produce poison of any type.

Another thing that Alex had taught him, was that humans were harsh and broken. He had shown Izuku a mugging that had turned into a rape, while Izuku had tried to help Alex had then explained "you can't help without breaking the law. Even if you stopped that man what could you do? The law says that one can't use their quirks to attack others unless in self defence. She is quirkless, so when faced against one who has a quirk like his tail, what can she do?" Explains Alex as he watches the scene play out in front of him while having Izuku watch. "As humans are broken, there are only two ways to fix them. One is to be a hero and protect them from those who will cause them harm or change the laws." States Alex to the slack jawed Izuku.

"What's the second option?"

"We either kill them off or change them." The way Alex said this has Izuku shocked. It was said so calmly that he can't believe it. "I for one believe the first opinion is the best. Have it that people can help is better than forcing one to change."

Izuku thinks over those words as he makes his way home. Even as he takes his shoes off, greets his mother and makes his way to his room. It's all he has plaguing his mind. That is until dinner time when he decides to actually pay attention and talk with his mother.

"So Izuku, how was your day?" Asks his mother when she sees he is no longer just in his head and now actively engaged with her.

"It was good, and I talked with Alex about him coming over some time and he asked if next Sunday would be cool?"

"Yeah Izuku, I would love to meet Alex next Sunday. Also, why do you use his first name so much even though you must not have know him for long since I am only just hearing about him?"

"He asked for me to call him by his first name, saying since he has been in America his entire life he would prefer it."

"Ok Izuku, you can tell Alex tomorrow that he can come over next Sunday. Also, know that I will always love you." The sudden show of affection has Izuku question if having Alex meet his mother but he knows that they will get along well.

"Love you to mum."

"So, how did our little experiment at the train go Hosea?"

"It went well I suppose. Wish there was more blood and gore but the outcome is the same. More dead apes who think they are the best." Answers the young male voice to his superior.

"Well, let's hope next time has some better results than this." States the man in a leather jacket with a high collar with a hoodie attached to it.


	3. Chapter three A new you

Izuku Midoriya was bored out of his mind. Ever since beginning his training with Alex Mercer a month ago, everything had just become easier and in the spirit of when things become to easy, boring. Even his interactions with his childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou or as Izuku used to call his now terminator, Kacchan had become a bore with them becoming rarer now days then in the past.. Even though this is true, Izuku would catch the ash blonde stealing quick glances of him. This confused the green haired teen with Blacklight in his veins as everytime the past best friend looked away when Izuku looked back, there was a hint of a blush present.

As Izuku made his way to the beach to start training with Alex, he was stopped at the school gate bt a few girls in his year. They all looked really anxious and this was weirding Izuku out. He had no idea why they had waved him over to then suddenly do nothing but stare at him. It looked liked one of the girls had a sly smile on her face but Izuku was clueless as to why. "Hey there Izuku, how you doing?" Asked Atsui Kawa, who was a girl in Izuku who had jet black hair with green eyes similar to Izuku, but her's were more aqua in colour.

"I am fine Kawa, how are you?" Another thing Izuku noticed during his time training with Alex was he had become more confident around people. Even girls had started to have less of as effect on him. Another habit which Izuku lost with the start to his training was that he no longer stuttered, this Alex said was due to his improved converdence.

"I am great Midoriya, so I was wondering if you would like to join the girls and I as we hit up the mall?" asked Atsui to the still confused Izuku. The question itself was a simple one thought Izuku, but he could also feel as if there was a hidden agenda to it.

"That sounds like fun Kawa, but unfortunately I already have plans today." Answered Izuku to the now visibly upset girl. He could tell she was upset due to the way she was looking away from him with a scowl on her face. "Sorry girls, but I have to go. Now." Izuku says as he slowly walks away from the group of girls who all except Atsui seem to be staring at Izuku like he was the devil and needed to be smited.

Once Izuku made it to the beach, he saw Alex in his "disguise of the week" as he called it. The way Alex was able to so effectively blend into the city by dressing up as random pass buyers was astounding and slightly unnerved Izuku, but not too much to over shadow the awe amazingness of it. "Hey Alex, nice look. The old lady suits you". Mockingly says Izuku to an old lady who is much shorter than Izuku but has an aura that says she would easily be able to beat him up. Her gray hair is all tied up in a bun which Izuku starts reaching for to give a playful squeeze.

"What did you say to me youngen?!" says the old lady to the now shocked and horrified Izuku as he realises, he has fucked up.

"So Izuku, what was the lesson we just learned today?" questions Alex Mercer in his true form with his high collared jacket as he stood in front of a beaten and bruised Izuku.

"That I should never jump to assumptions when it comes to people and who i think they are."states Izuku who was nursing his wounds as well has his pride at miss judging the old woman who he assumed was Alex and then being beaten up by said old woman.

"Wrong" answers back Alex with a passive look on his face. This confuses Izuku as he is sure there was only one answer to the question Alex posed for him to answer. "Its that you can still easily get you ass handed to you by an oldtimer like that lady from before." corrects Alex with a massive shit eating grin on his face.

"Hohoho, very funny Alex. So what are we getting on to today?" queried Izuku to his mentor who was still smiling at him.

Switching back to his more serious manner, Alex removed his grin and went back to a more neutral look. "Well, I have already done one lesson today, which was the whole tripping you up with old lady trick I just did. So, I was thinking of training you more with your mutations. As you can use all the same ones i can: so my claws, blade arm, whip and the hammerfist with superhuman strength always active. I was thinking of teaching you a trick even those who can gain access to my memories can't see." remarked Alex.

This intreked Izuku, as he thought he knew all of Alex's tricks as he had access to the man's memories, but to learn there was a way to put a medaforacle lock to memories intreked Izuku to no end. "Ok, what is this secret that none of your other disciples know of?" questioned the young student to his master.

The implications of the question were not lost to Alex, but he knew Izuku was one of his smarter underlings so lying to him wouldn't work and so he just pretended not to hear it and get on with the lesson. "Today, my young padawan." Alex said in a joking manner which had Izuku giggle slightly. "I will be teaching you how to use multiple assault mutations in combination with each other, like the whips on each arm with claws coming out of each tendrial." as Alex finishes speaking, his arms morph into his whipfist type, but instead of stopping there the end splits into five elongated parts with each having pointed ends. Alex showed that while being able to fully control the length of his arm and how it moved, he was able to also able to control all ten fingers.

This was groundbreaking to Izuku as he had never in his month of having Blacklight, had he though to use it such a way. So, with an approving nod from Alex, Izuku decided to try and do what his teacher had just done. To his surprise, he found it to be a very easy task to do. To him, it felt like when he used the whipfist like normal, but instead of controlling just one or two massive ones, He was controlling those two, and also ten smaller ones.

After his success with "clawed whips" as Alex had called it, Izuku had decided to try a few other combinations. One such combo was the "lashing spear", which was his blade attached to the end of his whipfist. This proved to be a very effective weapon at all ranges as while sparring with Alex, once he had decided his favorite combo was infact the lashing spear he was able to use both arms as lashing spears and keep his mentor at bay, while he was able to formulate a plan. However, when Alex then used his shield in collaboration with armour, it made him very hard to pierce. So Izuku let him get in close enough to then use the blades like swords instead of just bladed arms. These proved to be even better then the bladed arms, as he was able to control their movement with a joint that acted like a wrist would, but full threesixty rotations. So he was able to come up with a new move for his favorite style which he called.

"Drilling spear!!" as he called out his new thought out move, Izuku stepped into Alex's swing with his bladed arm and thrust while also extending his whip outwards and using the newly made joint to spill like a drill. This was able to pierce strait through all of Alex's shield and strait into his armoured chest. Izuku knowing his sensi could take it kept the momentum of the move and drove home right into Alex's chest. The attack as able to easily pierce straight into Alex's chest unimpeded by his maximum armour density and toughness level as he two was going all out, but had not thought of Izuku doing this sort of attack. The spear stopped its spinning movements once the entire blade had gone straight through to the other side of Alex's mangled body.

Izuku had a feral grin on his face at seeing the success of his attack. He knew that his teacher and the only person that had ever believed in him would be alright, even after the onslaught he had just brought onto him. That however did not help the primal urge that he felt and the pure bliss from his brutal attack, even if another part of him didn't enjoy the blood at all. So after a small internal debat, Izuku let Alex off his spear and watched as he fell limb onto the ground.

After a few seconds of staring at Alex, Izuku saw the older male start to twitch as his mass healed itself by picking up the missing chunks that had flown off from Izuku's finisher move, which he thought would be a bad move against any normal living opponent, villin or otherwise.

"Now that my young disciple." Alex says why fixing up his neck, which had seem to dislodges itself in the middle of the fight. "Is what I call a kick ass move!"


	4. Chapter Four Showing hands

Izuku was starting to hate how boring school was getting and with its only saving grace being that there was a new school student who had an interesting quirk Izuku wanted. Her name was Bijin Hiruzu but everyone called her Osore, as her quirk made people's perspective of reality be distorted so everything seemed scarier and more grotesque. This was done much like the pro hero's quirk, as it acted on pheromones to do the effect. However, due to Izuku's control of his respiratory system he was able to not be affected when she used it. That was why he was outside the girls change rooms in a desigise of one of his old bullies. 'Let's hope this crazy plan of mine works.' was all Izuku thought as he stepped into the room.

"Hey Hiruzu, whats up?" asked Izuku in his disguise to the confused girl. Binjin Hiruzu was a short girl with black her in two ponytails on either side of her head. She was petite with glasses, so most of the boys who were not scared of her still did not think of her as cute.

"Hey, nothing much. Just getting ready for after school activities. What about you?" questioned Hiruzu to the girl in front of her. 'Why is she talking to me? We have never spoken before today!' was how she was truly thinking.

"Oh, I came to see you." was the answer that came out of the blondes mouth. Izuku saw the way people saw her as an easy way to get in close with here.

"Me?" was the only answer she gave in a confused manner. Then Izuku saw his time to strike.

"Yeah, your quirk is pretty cool and I was…." before Izuku could finnish, he was interrupted by Bijin starting to sob. 'Crap, did i say something bad?' was Izuku's first thought. Then he saw her slight smile, he thought it was pretty cute.

"You really think my quirk is cool?" was all that came out of the girls mouth as she rushed in and hugged the girl in front of her. "Thank you."

That was when Izuku put his arms around her and gained the samble he needed.

"Hey, I am not the only one. You know that boy Izuku Midoriya?"

"You mean that really cute and jacked boy in our class? Not personally no." was how she responded.

"Well, I heard that he thinks your quirk is amazing, I even saw him writing stuff about you in his book." 'Maybe having friends would be a good way to relieve some boredom.

"So Izuku, you have another quirk now. Hope it's not as useless as the last one and that you didn't do something stupid to get it." says Alex as Izuku walks onto the beach. This comment had Izuku think back to the day he got a quirk that he thought would be useful but turned out useless. It was a quirk that let him read people's minds by looking into their eyes. The only thing was he could basically do this himself by drinking a single drop of someone's blood, while Alex has to consume the entire person. So Alex did some very tedious "stealth" lessons were Izuku had to sneak up to Alex while he had eyes all over his body (another useful trick). It took Izuku three days of this training when he found his saving grace.

It was a girl who was his age named Toru Hagakure, she had a quirk which made her invisible. This made Izuku think that her quirk would be annoying as she was always invisible and would really make people question how he turned invisible all of a sudden. That was when he realised that all the other quirks he had are not always on. So that solved his issue with Alex but all he had to do was try and get here quirk, and he knew the best way to get it.

As he walked past her, he bumped into her. "Oh sorry, didn't see you there." he said as he got a single drop of blood from her arm which he could see due to being able to see in thermal vision.

Then the memories came in….

He saw a girl who was joked at for not being able to be seen, a family who only had photos of before her quirk cam in at four and how miserable it felt. He knew some of these feelings of utter loneliness and sorrow. How that no matter what you do it always comes crashing down. One thought that had never crossed his mind however was suicide. People had joked about how if he took a swan dive off the school roof, then maybe in his next life he would get a quirk, but that never stopped him. This poor girl though, who only wanted to be seen had that thought was saddening. The way she tried to fit in but all the small jokes pointed at her which most people would see as funny and playful, felt like daggers to her wounded heart.

So Izuku did something he thought he would only do to one person, try and make a friend.

"Oh don't worry." she says in response as she tries to walk away. 'Nobody ever sees me'.

"Hey wait, your eyes are a cool color." says Izuku as he knows that would draw her attention. "What's your quirk? Mine is the ability to see in infrared scale so well while being in such clarity and detail that it looks like normal to most people." Izuku asks to see if he can draw her in more.

"Mm my quirk is light refraction, it does as it says but i can't control it." she answers back to the strange green haired boy infront of her. "Also, what do you mean my eyes are a cool color?" she queries back to Izuku.

'Gotcha.' thinks Izuku as he knew that the eye color thing would draw her attention very easily. "Oh, their sort of rainbowing, it's really beautiful and mesmerizing." answers back izuku truly as indeed, her eyes are like a rainbow. Which he thinks is strange since no light is touching them since she is reflecting light all around her body, unless. "Wait, let me try something." as he says this he reaches for her arm, but all thought of pulling her arm back and run away as fast as possible from this guy leaves Toru's mind, as the way he knew exactly where her arm was shocked her into not moving, and so Izuku was able to do exactly what he needed to do.

After touching her arm for not even a second, Izuku realizes something about this girls quirk "There are gaps." he slightly mumbles, but Toru due to the amount of gossip she had overheard in her live knew exactly what the boy in front of her said. However, she still wanted to double check.

"What did you just say?" she asks in a calm and collected manner while inside she is screaming in joy.

"Oh sorry, I said there are very small holes in the reflective abilities of your quirk, or else 1) you would not be able to see and 2) there would be a very small if any amount of vitamin D in your body. So there has to be holes and I can see them."

He shouldn't have added that last part. "Wait you can see the holes? I thought you said that your quirk was the ability to see infrared?" this stumps Izuku as now he needs to think of a way to salvage his fuck up.

"yeah , well you see ummm…" 'Come on Izuku think, I need to fix this.' Then, he thinks of a way he may be able to salvage this. "Yeah i can but I can also reconfigure my eyes at will so I can see in all spectrums of light while also being and to zoom to such a dugry that I can see cells." Also not a lie as he can see cells. "Look I can even show you by doing this." as he says this he does something he also thought he would not do, take control of someone's quirk. This is another ability Alex taught him with the help of the first quirk he got which was the any type of poison. So he created a neurotoxin to block the girls connection with her quirk. While doing this he also thought it would be a good idea to use blacklight to add a mutation into her brain so she can release and create the neurotoxin herself, while still being able to control it.

"There see?" was all Izuku was able to say before the girl in front of him started screaming and pass out.

When Toru Hagakure woke up, she felt as though there was sand under her body, this was strange as she did not remember going to the beach or being anywhere near a park which used sand instead of rubber. That's when she looked up and saw the green haired boy talking with a old man. The old man reminded her of the boy in a way that he also had green hair, even though it was thinning and going gray. Then the duo turned around and saw her awake.

"Oh, your awake young lady. I am so sorry my stupid grandson here gave you such a fright with his quirk." apologies the old man as he hits his supposed grandson with a old wooden walking on the head. "He likes to think he is helping but sometimes, he doesn't realises he is not welcome." which is followed by another hit to the head.

"Wait, I thought you said your quirk was to do with your eyes. Not, whatever you just…." before she could finnish, Toru rellised she could see her arms. After this realization she saw the strange boy holding something reflective in his hand. When her curiosity got the better of her, Toru started moving towards the two strangers.

That's when the boy showed her a mirror which had a beautiful girl with white hair and nicely tanned girl. This creeps her out as there was no one else around and the reflection moved like her.

"It's you girly." says the old man with a kind and inviting smile on his face, while the boy looks nervous and shy. That's when Toru does something she thought no one would be able to see in the world, even herself.

Smile.


	5. Chapter five playing hands

For the next few months after getting to know both Bijin Hiruzu and Toru Hagakure, have been the best and most entertaining mouths of going out to the arcade and the mall (even though he did not like the mall). Both of them also had seemed to be the best they had been in a long time.

Izuku enjoyed hanging out with both of the girls and seeing what they wanted to do with their futures and when they both had answered they wanted to be heros, Izuku's heart was so happy. So, Izuku had thought of a way to make his quirk known to the world so he could share the dream with his friends. When Izuku had said this idea to Alex, he had thought he was mad. It had seemed like a horrible idea as this ment showing them the secret of izuku's powers, even though Toru had already seen the truth of Izuku's powers. So there was already one who knew but Izuku also knew that to become a hero, he would have to show his powers. However, he had a play for this.

Izuku's plan was crazy, it was mental as hell. It had a very bad outcome if Blackwatch even caught a whiff of it but, it would be very convincing. It was a very simple plan which involved Izuku losing control of his quirk at school, while making sure not to damage the building to much or harm anyone severely. This would have to be done at a time when he would be at his worst mental state and due to Bijin's quirk, Izuku knew the best way to do it.

It was a Monday, just after a nice weekend hanging out with the girls. He had explained his plan to Toru, who seemed more than happy to assist in it as much as she could without seeming suspicious. Izuku had said it wasn't necessary, as it was taking place at his school but not to tell anyone about how he already knew about his quirk.

So, the day started as normal. Students walking into school and talking about their weekends with their groups. However, there was an oddity in the school. As izuku made his way in to school all the girls and some of the guys(in a mix of envy and jealousy, with some even having the same look the girls had on their faces.) So, it was a surprise when someone who had been trying to ignore this "Deku" but always stealing glances in class or on their way home. Izuku knew his old bully did this but always ignored it, today however was not a normal day.

Katsuki Bakugou was not a normal person, nor was the blonde a "bad person" as seen in society. The way the ex-bully had acted towards Deku had been seen as an ok action as he was without a quirk and therefore useless. Now however, he was getting amazing grades and had the physic of a greek god. So he become off limits to the old bullies due to not wanting to either get the shit kicked out of them like they saw one guy who tried to pull a prank on Izuku while he was sleeping in class. Also because of the good looks.

Today however, Kusuki wanted answers and badly enough to fake up Izuku's now handsome and cute face.Izuku knew the explosion user was coming. He knew because of two things, the smell of nitroglycerin and the sound of small explosions.

His plan had already began.

His plan was simple, make Katsuki fight Bijin. This would result in Binjin using her gas which Izuku would "accidentally" get a smell of and start seeing his fears. In truth however, Izuku was immune to the fear gas due his lungs having extremely effective filters in them, which made his completely immune to gas attacks and even if the poisons did get though those, he was also immune to poison due to the first quirk he had taken.

So with Katsuki Bakugou now approaching and Binjin next to him, it was all perfect, even though he knew shit was about to go down.

"DEKU!!!" was the first thing that the blonde called out as they approached. "The fuck do you think you are?" was the next thing the explosive quirk user said. This had Bijin shocked as she had no idea what was going on. "And you, sluttly mik slut. The fuck you think your doing hanging out with him?" And that was when the plan went to shit.

He had thought Katsuki would just target him and had not even conceived the idea of the target turning into Bijin. So Izuku hadn't thought he would start seeing red that day.

"The Fuck Did You Just Say?" was what came out of his mouth as his body started to slowly morph. No one had noticed yet, but he was getting slightly bigger, with his skin getting a slight metalike glint to it.

"I just called your who…" was about to answer Katsuki as the blonde then turned to see the giant of a man become a titan of a man with skin the color of steel. That was when people started seeing it as well. The way his face twisted and changed to have a face guard instead of a mouth while he had no features but his eyes, which were a deep crimson like blood. Also his school uniform had torn to show a twelve pack and arms the size of tree trunks who were hundreds of years old. Heck, his size was only comparable to All Might's right then.

Then, he spoke "You Will Apologise This Instance!" Was shouted from Izuku's hidden mouth. The voice was so commanding and harsh that somewere questioning if this was actually Izuku, and not some imposter. The voice may have had most of the student body and even some of the teacher's present shivering in their boots, but Katsuki Bakugou was no coward. Though the blonde was confused as fuck but more pissed.

"The fuck are you doing De??" was the only thing that came out of the swearing students mouth when Izuku suddenly appeared before them as if he had teleported. Even though the movement had caused a massive surge of misplaced air due to the force and speed in which he moved.

"You...Will Ap..olo...gise To Binji NOW!" was ordered at the blonde who was liking this new izuku, except how He thought He was the boss….

She was going to prove him wrong.


	6. Chapter6 Not all men are created equal

Izuku Midoriya had no idea what was going on, as all he saw was red since Kacchan had insulted Bijin. He did not even know how he got so furies, as he had never been so mad. He wasn't thinking straight but all he wanted was to kill Kacchan and turn her into a bloody stain on the floor.

Izuku was looking at her strangely, she had never been this close to him since they were kids but this felt strange. She could tell he was mad at her but she did not know why. The way he was acting though, pretending to be some tough guy was cute. However, he was trying to steer her down, that was not going to be the way their relationship worked.

"I Said Apologies Now Kacchan or else!" was shouted at her in a commanding tone. 'Why is he so set on me apologising to that whore? Unless…'

"Are you two dating?" was the only thought going through Katsuki Bakugou's mind. Now that she thought about it, it did make sense. They were always seen together, be it in school or out. They would always be seen with a smile on eachothers faces, like just being in each others presence was enough just to make them both become the happiest people in the world. Kutsuki wishes she could do that to Izuku. It seemed however, that she could only make him mad.

The question Izuku heard Kacchan ask seemed to wake him from his fury for but a moment, "No we aren't dating, when i um I ummm, Bijin are we dating?"

The question shocked both Bijin and Kutsuki as that no one seemed to know the answer. That's when Kutsuki got her voice back and halted the tears that were trying to burst. Some out of joy to know that she still had a chance, and some out of rage to see that while this bitch had all the opportunity to ask Izuku out, she hadn't done it. "What do mean that you both have no idea if your dating?!" was all that she shouted as she ran past Izuku to go knock some sense into the girl who had all the opportunity in the world but never took it.

That was when the moment of peace was shattered…

Izuku, seeing Kutsuki rocket past him with the power of her quirk and knowing what she was going to do, the Red mist sunk in again…

Bijin was confused, a few weeks ago Kutsuki Bukogu had walked into the changeroom she was in and had talked to her about meeting Izuku. That had been the first and last time she had talked to the blonde girl. Then today, she comes at her and Izuku insulting her? Then Izuku got made and grew even though he did not have a quirk? Then his skin turned into what looked like metal and he was standing in front of Bakugou in a second. Then izuku had asked her if they were dating?! Then her brain had just frozen.

'Were they dating, and if so for how long? I mean sure Izuku's cute, handsome and…. Oh god!! I like izuku!!' then Bakugou had used her explosion quirk and started rocketing towards her. Not know how to fight or do anything, she had closed her eyes and turned her head.

Izuku, even though the red mist that had descended again knew that if he attacked Kacchan, she would continue her attacks on Bijin. So he was limited on what he could do to stop this. However, that didn't mean he did not have a plan.

As Katsuki Bakugou rocketed towards Bijin Hiruzu, time seemed to slow down to but a crawl. Outside of the school, two unknown individuals were watching what was going on from the street while Alex Mercer watched from atop a building across from the school. One of the strangers wore a green suit with sunglasses and messy green hair. While the other had red hair cut short with a leather jacket on with a high collar and pale skin. The students who were watching all stood shocked to their spots, no of them having even the slightest idea of what was going on.

While the whole world was in slow motion, Izuku looked like he was an Olympic sprinter on how fast he was moving. However, he did not run for Kacchan but for Bijin. As he made his way in front of her, he stood as a shield for her, this did not stop the following explosion across his face however, or the sudden blackout he suffered.


	7. Chapter7 Adaptation

The boy with green hair awoke in a white room with a large window. He was confused about many things, who was he, where was he and how did he get there. The only thing he understood was the power he could feel coursing through his body. He could tell that this power had come from another source but had no idea what.

As he had these thoughts and observed the room, he saw a plump woman with green hair and eyes staring at him. He had no idea who this woman was but he had a feeling that she was trustworthy so he did not scream or call for help. Then the woman spoke,

"Izuku, Izuku are you awake or am i asleep dreaming again?" was the few words that she spoke, but those few words seemed to flip a switch in his mind, as everything poured into his mind all at once.

He remembered being young, around four years old when the doctors had told him and his mother that he would never get a quirk, the way he had denied it and asked his mother if he could be a hero to, and have her shut him down by apologizing, like she made a mistake. He remembered the way his once best friend had made fun of him and turned everyone against him.

He remembered to constant years of bullying and neglect from the teacher's, while he never told his mother about it in fear of hurting her. He remembered meeting All Might, the symbol of peace and how he had saved him to then only doom him into his own sorrows.

Then, Izuku met the only bright spot in his life, Alex Mercer. He was the only person who saw greatness in him, who saw him for being more than a useless waste of oxygen who should take a swan dive off the roof of the school and hope to get a quirk in his next life. He remembered how his life changed since he had gotten his gift, his Blacklight.

The power he had felt and wanted for so long to help others, it had felt like he had been given freedom in its truest and purest form. He had been taught how the human race was broken, how that it had to be fixed. He wanted to help people by being a hero, and in doing so show that not all humans are broken.

He remembered all the lessons Alex had taught Izuku at the beach, he remembered making his first two real friends in Bijin Hiruzu and Toru Hagakure. The other lights in this world of darkness, not to say his mother wasn't a light but hers was dimed while the others were bright like the sun.

That's when he decided that the old Izuku was to weak to help change the world, as he was to soft and kind to those who had done wrong. The way he would always forgive Katsuki Bakugou, nomader the way she acted or what she did. So her trying to hurt Bijin had been the last straw, Izuku would change the way he saw the world. No longer was it only black and white, there were grays in the painting too.

He decided he wasn't going to be the Izuku Midoriya that everyone knew, he wanted to be more like Alex, the way he was reserved yet kind, harsh but gentle. Izuku wanted to be like that, and he knew the best way to do it.

"Who are you?" were the first words that came out of Inko Midoriya's son after a night at the hospital. They were not the words she had wanted to hear. She had wanted to hear him ask how long he was out, only to be told it's the next day. Or him apologise for getting in a fight with Katsuki Bakugou and then she would have said it's ok as he was in the right, in a way. She had not wanted to hear him so those three words.

Izuku could tell she was now shocked, the look on her face said it all and this broke his heart. He knew that the same reaction would happen with Bijin and Toru as he told them he had no idea who they were. This was also going to kill him but to go through with his plan to help people, he had to do it and it's not like he wouldn't be able to become their friend again.

"Izuku it's me, your mother." the way she said this would have had him crying as well, as she sounded like the doctors had told her I was dead and no right in front of her. The tears that had started to pour from her eyes were also close to bringing him to tears, but because of Blacklight, he withstood the threatening title wave.

That's when the doctor made his entrance, "Miss Midorya, I am sorry but...oh, Izuku is awake. How are you young man?" the way he was so calm with greeting Izuku and berly giving him a glance made Izuku wonder why. He gave it no thought however and stayed true to his shurade.

"Who are you? Where am I?" These questions Izuku knew would be common for patients who had been knocked unconscious for any amount of time however, he knew his mother would speak before the doctor would be able to respond.

"Izuku doesn't remember me!" was shouted from the chair next to Izuku. This new piece of information surprised the doctor, as he and his medical team had done numerous scans to see if there was any brain damage but all had come back that he was fine. So this should not have happened.

"Hello Izuku, my name is Doctor Mistoa. I was the doctor who did all your brain scans with my quirk, "Body scan". It showed the same scans as the MRA did, no damage to your brain. So I don't know how you would have memory problems but there could be…." before he was able to finnish, inko expooded.

"What do you mean nothings wrong with my baby! He doesn't remember me!!" was said though a large amount of sobs and her also grabbing on to Izuku with her arms and bringing him into a tight embrace. This made Izuku feel safe in truth, but he knew that he had to push her away to keep up with the memory loss.

'I am sorry mum' was what he was thinking as he pushed her away with a large amount of force, which surprised Inko as she did not know her son was so strong. It felt like an eternity for both of them, as Izuku had to force his mother away while she wanted so desperately to close the distance and tell her precious baby that everything would be ok.

As Inko gave into her son's wishes and allowed herself to be pushed away, the doctor began to speak again. "Ahem, we will do a number of tests on mr Midoriya to see the extent of his memory loss and if it's permanent." explained the doctor as he lead them to go comence the test.

Two days passed and Izuku was able to fool everyone of the medical team and their quirks while also tricking the machines. After these tests, Doctor Mistoa did some other tests to see if these changes were permanent and according to the results, they were. They also saw that there was something different about Izuku as a whole. He was much more dense than before but the tests did not show why.

This had Inko Midoriya broken, as she thought that she had lost her son but Izuku was quick to comfort her saying that he wasn't lost. This put a small smile on both the duo as they knew that things would return to some form of normality.

This had proven only correct in some ways as that Inko noticed, her son had changed. He was more reserved and less emotional. This wasn't the only thing, Inko also saw that he seemed different as he was taller and just different than before. However, she did not question it as she thought it was just him growing up.

It took Izuku few days to be aloud to go to school, but once he was aloud to go he was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to see his friends again but he also knew that he could act outwardly excited to see them. So he played it as natural as possible.

Hey there, this chapter was beta by KngDeadHead


	8. Chapter8 Old friends new relationships

Izuku was at school for the first time in a number of weeks and was sitting in the classroom before homeroom but was alone as he was early. This was not an uncommon thing for him to do, especially when he wanted to be alone to think and plan. Today however, that wasn't the only reason he was early. He wanted to talk with his homeroom teacher and make it appear that in a way, he was a new student but not to treat him as such. This he knew, would confuse his teacher but Izuku in truth had reread all the topics and chapters that his classes were upto. Also, he wanted to talk to the Principal about his quirk, as after leaving the hospital, they had sent a message to his mother asking if they could do some tests on Izuku. As it seemed strange how his body had started to change so drastically. After the tests and a few hours of waiting, the doctor came out to the room that both Izuku and Inko were waiting in and said that they believe Izuku may have gained a quirk while he was unconscious and that it could have reworked his brain and that's why that the tests they performed when he was unconscious, were different than those when he was awake.

After hearing this, Izuku tried to remain as calm and composed as he could be while they tested some other things out, like his strange and other abilities. When they saw that he was able to do more than a regular human with no quirk, even in prime physical condition, they asked if he could do anything else. Deciding to not hide his powers anymore, he showed his ability to morph his body into weapons and other people. However, he did not tell them about his ability to gain memories or others quirks.

So, Izuku sat waiting for his teacher to arrive and once he got up from the desk he was sitting on and approached him. "Sensi, I am back and also have this for you." said izuku as he handed in two pieces of paper. One was a medical reason to his absence, upon seeing this, his teacher was shocked to see that he had lost his memories and was about to ask if he would need to redo this year, but Izuku knew he was going to say it. "Don't worry Sensi, I have already read all the text and even done some questions to relearn everything. I suggest you read the other one though." Izuku said as he waited for his teacher to read it and see the shock he knew was coming.

"You have a quirk?!" was the exact word he expected his teacher to say and the very words that he and a number of students who were outside the room. These were moments Izuku wished he was more diagent, as nearly his entire class made their way in like a tidal wave, each asking what happened to him and what his quirk was. This was the reason why he wanted to change, the way in his past life, they would either have insulted him or ignored him for such dreams of grandeur. Now however, he had a quirk so he could be considered human or even cool if his quirk is good enough.

As a way to get them to back away and act as if he is being surrounded by strangers, Izuku starts to breath harshly and look scared, that's when his teacher does the only good thing he has ever done. "Everyone, step away from Izuku!" as the students listen and head to their seats, Izuku looks up to his teacher and sees him smiling at him. Izuku nods his thanks and makes his way to the front of the classroom. As he approaches the front to re introduce himself and say about his new quirk, none other than Katsuki Bakugou, the girl who knocked Izuku out and sent him to the hospital makes her entrance.

That meant that every student in their class was present at that very moment, which meant it was the perfect moment for Izuku to show one of his cards that he had gept very close to his chest. "I have a Quirk and have lost my memories." Called out Izuku is such a manner that most of the students were shocked as they thought of izuku as some shy nerdy weirdo, but the way he stood tall, now towering over everyone there including the teacher, it was strange.

"The fuck you mean you lost your memories!?" called out Katsuki as she made her way up to the front while emitting a menacing aura. This did not affect Izuku in the slightest while everyone else in the class backed away. As she made her way to the front of the room, time seemed to slow down. As Izuku watched her approach the front of the class, he knew what she was going to do and preemptively got ready for the strike against him by applying armour to himself.

Katsuki did not know what she was doing, but all she knew was she saw red. She knew that she had caused his injury, but it was his fault for getting in the way of her teaching the slut a lesson. As she swung her hand with her quirk ready to discharge in Izuku's face.

As Katsuki's hand hit Izuku's face everyone was shocked to see that nothing happened as the smoke cleared. They saw Izuku's skin have a shin to it and a metallic color to hit. This shocked everyone in the class, but what happened next shocked them even more.

"So, Your The Katsuki Bakugou I Have Heard Of?" in a very dreadfilled and horrifying manner. After Izuku finished, he smiled at her with a shark like grin which scared everyone in the room. 'Did I take it to far?' was Izuku's next thought.

At lunch, Izuku sat alone while he waited for Bijin to arrive so he could explain what happened to him and hopefully, remain her friend. This was the fear about his plan, the loss of Bijin and Toru as their friend. He did have an idea how to be their friend again but he did know if it would work. His plan was simple enough, say that his mother had said about him being friends with him before and see how that went. A few minutes passed and he saw Bijin enter the lunch room. So, Izuku tried to wave her over but it seemed she did not see him and sat elsewhere. This did not worry Izuku so he made his way over to her instead, once he got in ear shot of Bijin he called out her name.

"Hey, Bijin it's me Iz…." before he was able to finnish, he was interrupted by her.

"Go away." was all she said and that was all it took for Izuku's world to come crashing down. The way she had said it with such venom and hate in each moment that he could tell in the way she had said it that this wasn't something small that had upset her, so due to his nature, he tried to help.

"Bijin, whats…." again, he was interrupted by her now yelling at him.

"I said go away! Did what Bakugo do to you fuck up your brain? Leave me alone." is what she yelled out to be heard by the entire cafeteria.

Izuku was shocked to hear Bijin so angry at him. He did not know why she was so angry but decided to leave her alone.

After school, he had no idea what to do. He thought about going to Dagobah Beach to train with Alex but he did not have the will to do that. He thought about going to see if he could find Toru, but then he thought about it and decided he also did not have the will to do that either.

On his way home, Izuku could sense that he was being followed by someone. He wasn't sure who, but knew that they were a friendly as their presence was not aggressive. Izuku made his way into an alleyway and called out his tail. "Ok, you can come out now." he called out to the tail.

A few seconds later, Alex Mercer stepped into the light with a smile on his face. "So, how did the plan go?" Asked Alex to his disipal.

"A bit Alex, Bijin is mad at me for some reason and I don't know why?" answered Izuku to his teacher.

"Well, humans are quite harsh." said Alex, this seemed to calm Izuku slightly as he remembered all the harsh things people have done to him.

"Thanks Alex"

IN a dark alleyway, the police were having trouble trying to identify a bloody puddle that a homeless man reported to a local hero. The puddle was not the only thing however, as down in a bit a few blocks away, was the remains of Bijin Hiruzu.

"So, how did the plan go Borsa?" asked Alex to one of his disciples.

"It seemed to go well, hopefully Izuku will see that all humans are evil and that they either need to be evolved, or exterminated like the rats they are."


	9. Chapter9 New teachings

Izuku was with Alex at the Dagobah Beach, the very beach where Izuku had learned how to control his powers. Alex had a small smile on his face as he looked upon his prized pupil. "So Izuku, how did your first day at school go?" he asked in a kind manner.

"Not well, Bijin hates me I think." said Izuku to his teacher. Izuku was really upset about how harsh Bijin had acted that day. What surprised him more however, was how Bakugou had reacted to him saying he lost his memories. The way she had seemed more upset than anyone else had, and the revelation of him having a quirk seemed to make everyone on edge since they knew Bakugou doesn't like being fooled.

"I don't think she hates you Izuku, maybe just give her some time." Said Alex in a calm manner to try and make sure Izuku wasn't sad.

"Yeah maybe, thanks Alex. So, what's the plan for training today?" Izuku queries calmly.

"The plan is simple. You are going to train more in combat."

This perced Izuku's interest and lightened his mood slightly as the thought of training was very exhilarating. "So, what's the type of combat we need to practice then Alex?" queried Izuku in an excited manner.

"We are practicing combat against large targets and small swarms of enemies. It's to my knowledge that the entrance exam is to be against robots. Some of small strength but moderate to low strength. Then there is a single large target that is stronger than all of the others." respons Alex to his now overjoyed student.

"That means I can go all out during the test?" asked Izuku is a child like voice of joy.

"Yes Izuku, you can go all out. Do remember that there are other test takers there. That means you have to be wary of others, another thing is to worry about civs. So in real combat, one can't overdo your power." answers Alex in a serious manner. "Remember Izuku, with great power comes great responsibility."

This had Izuku thinking about how civilian casualties are taken in real battles. Most heros try to lower the amount by either beating the villain quickly or by using their powers to get people out safely. What about the times when people do die however, or when heroes can't do anything? Izuku knows that in reality, when they don't think they are up to the task and watch as innocents die, there is no blame towards them. An example of this would be the incident with Katsuki Bakugou and the slime monster. There were three heroes ready to interfere, but they decided that they couldn't do anything and watched her dying while they waited for another hero to arrive.

"You ready Izuku?" asked Alex as he started to shrink in size and multiply. "This is not a trick I have taught you, it's called Multiply. It's very effective at scouting and it's also good at scaring opponents. Just be careful not to use it too much, as it can make you lose your which was your normal body. That however, is no issue with one such as ours. We are able to go down to the cellular level and still be alive. As long as a single cell part of your body is alive, you can fully regenerate by regaining new mass."

As Alex is explaining this, he is copying himself and shrinking down. When there are one hundred Alexs and each the size of an average teenager. As izuku gets his armour up and his spear ready, each Alex turns their arms into scythe like appendages.

Then, they charge…..

As they move forward, Izuku turn his other arm into a clawed whip, as to combat many targets and keep them at bay while using his spear as his main weapon. The biggest threat Izuku sees with these swarm tactics is them all coming at him at once. So he sees that the best tactic to win is use the clawed whip as a way to keep the swarm away while the spear picks them off, one by one.

Alex could see what his plan was, and saw that it was effective but dangerous. As the spear can easily one shot a single unit, maybe even pierce a few. However, there are better ways to combat this.

Izuku watched as the swarm all rushed towards Izuku at the same time. This made it hard for Izuku to know which unit to attack first, this was because they all moved at the same pace of speed. Each like a hive mind, but Izuku would fight nonetheless.

Izuku moved with as much speed as he could to evade their deadly strikes while he used his clawed whip as a way to injure or keep the units at bay, while he lashed out with his spear to kill the closest enemy. This worked as each strike of Izuku's spear was able to eviscerate each one it hits, even with a glancing blow it was able to do enough damage that the unit could not function at all. An example of this was when one unit was able to get a blow on Izuku which wasn't even powerful enough to scratch his armour. After this, Izuku drew his spear into lunge at it. Once it hit, Izuku used his technique to spin his spear and pierce straight through the unit and tear it apart.

This continued until there was no more moving units. By then, Izuku was tired and barely able to move. So, Izuku lied down and decided it was a good idea to get his energy back.

In an hour, Izuku had his energy back. Alex saw this however, as not effective as it took Izuku 10 minutes to eliminate all units. True, he did it while making sure he was not heavily damaged or the area around him was not either. These results however, are not satisfactory for Alex.

"Izuku, I am going to teach you a new tactic to best large numbers." says Alex to his pulpe.

"What's that tactic?" quired Izuku.

"It's called a Devastator."


	10. Chapter10 Devastators

Izuku was excited to learn this new technique of Alex's. These so called, Devastators. Izuku could tell that these would improve his arsonal to a high level and make it so he would be able to help more people.

As Alex got ready to show Izuku one of the devastators, he wondered about which one to show his disciple. After a few minutes of gathering a suitable amount of mass in his hands, he decided which one to use. Then, he decides which one….

"CRITICAL PAIN!!" Calls out Alex as he shoots a large amount of hardened tendrils. These all go in a straight line but slither around as they punchur a massive hole through the garbage in their way. Izuku watches as it countines till it reaches a fridge, swarms around it and crushes it like a can. This attack, Izuku guess is perfect for a single target or used when a group of enemies are close together. "Izuku, I want you to try this move now, the best way to use it is to gather an amount of mass in a single spot, then imagine your using the whip and let it flow while making it much more dense. This should be enough to crush any robot that 'Power loader' can throw at you." Said Alex as he regathered his used mass. "That's another thing Izuku, any mass you have gathered and can use, even if it's not connected to you, it's able to be controlled." explained Alex.

Izuku decided to try and do as Alex described, will any mass he has extra to use like his whips but at a much larger and more dense scale. He gathered it all in his palms, and pulled all his extra mass to it. As they watched the growing ball of swareling mass, neither could believe the size and density of each tendril. As Izuku got ready to launch his attack he thought about what to attack.

Alex watched how Izuku gathered a large amount of mass with such ease. He was confused about how Izuku was able to control his mass to such a degree with only a small amount of training in mass control.

It was terrifying for Alex, as it reminded him of James Heller, one of his worst failures at trying to get what he wanted with his stupid DNA.

When Izuku felt ready, he picked a target which he thought would be simpler and much easier thing to crush, a small rusted jewelry box thing. When he was ready, he called out is own name for this move, as he did not want to copy Alex.

"Critical Drive!" was the name Izuku decided to call his devastator, as it seemed fitting and cool sounding. When the tendrils reached the box, both saw how it was able to crush it and the entire pile it was sitting in. Once all the destruction was done, the duo approached the crushed pile and were shocked to see that the rusted jewelry box, was a solid block of metal.

This shocked Alex, as he remembered how much trouble he had trying to master mass control and devastators to make them effective enough to crush tanks. Even Borsa, his other main decide who actually sees his way as the right way, can't use devastators at all. So, what made Izuku Midoriya so special? Alex did not have a clue but he also did not care, he was just glad he picked him up before someone else did.

While Alex was shocked by the amount of control Izuku had with Blacklight, Izuku was confused. 'Was everyone who had Blacklight in their system this stoung? Were they all powerhouses or was he special in some way? He doubted it, but it filled him with hope. Finally, he had the power to help those in danger and save lives.

When the duo were finished going through the basic devastators, these being Ground spike graveyard and Biomass expulsion or as Izuku called them "Rising spikes and MatterNet" the sun was beginning to set on the beach, so they parted ways to go back to their homes.

As Izuku made his way home, he wondered if Alex was right about the entrance exam and if so, how did he know it was against robots with their being a secret scoring system that he didn't even tell Izuku about.

He hoped he was ready for it, he only had a week left to wait and see.

Alex was with Borsa Busoma as they discussed their plans. "So Bosa, you think Izuku won't join us and due to the new revelation of his strength , he should be put down before he becomes another James Heller?" Quired Alex to his student.

"Yes Alex, he won't agree to our plans and will most likely join the ranks of that pest's group, or even worse fracture into his own faction allied with humans!" said Borsa, calm at the start to start yelling and slam his fist into the table the pair were sitting at.

Alex, expecting such an outburst from his student didn't answer for awhile, only looking out the window in a bored manner. "Remember how I found you Borsa. You were like Izuku in many ways, both smart and strong willed yet born in a world were power was needed without any to speak of. You, much like Izuku. Wanted to help people, even though they saw you as a pest and an insect for thinking you, a quirkless nobody could help them. Then you were nearly killed by a villain because you jumped in the way of some debre to save a stranger. How you, a quirkless could do something those with powers couldn't do and even then they still resented you. Then, one day you had enough and nearly took your life. I remember seeing a broken man who had nearly given up, but the moment I offered you power so you could help the world, you accepted instantly, much like Izuku. You two are the same coin, but of different sides." Lectures Alex to Borsa.

As Izuku finished his speech, he looked in the eyes of his student.

"That however Borsa, will soon change forever."


	11. Chapter11 Tests need to be overcome

Today was the day of the entrance exam to get into U.A's hero course and Izuku Midoriya was nervous, but he knew that he couldn't show it. After many months training with Alex to master his skills with Blacklight, he had learned many things. Including that showing he was scared in front of competitors would be a sign of weakness. True, Izuku also knew that it was natural and human to be scared, but also as a hero he had to be a beacon of hope for those in the dark.

So Izuku made his way into the campus of U.A to get ready to show the world what he could do…

When he tripped over a loose brick.

'Glad i learnt that knew trick, thank Tsubasa for the idea.' thinks Izuku as he wills the mass in his back to change shape into that of a pair of bat like wings. However, before Izuku can right himself he feels a slap on his back which makes him feel weightless and because of this, cause Izuku to overcompensate and start doing flips.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, release." is what Izuku hears before his weight is back and he lands face first in the ground, grumbling about how that was a strange experience. As he got up, he noticed who was the one to try and help him. It was a short girl of petite build with fair skin. Her eyes are large and round, their irises a warm brown much like her hair. Which is Shoulder-length and somewhat curved in words. She also had a blush on her face, Izuku wasn't sure why though.

"Hey there, thanks for the help. My name is…." Before izuku can introduce himself, a load explosion was heard accompanied by a shouting of "DEKU!" This, Izuku knew only one person called him now days.

"Hey, Bakugou how are you?" was the calmist response Izuku could do as to keep Katsuki Bakugou from exploding anymore.

This seemed to piss Katsuki off more, as small crackles of explosions were emanating from her hands. "Why are you here Deku? Don't think now you have this quirk it changes who you are!" was all the blonde said before she left Izuku and the shocked girl.

"She's not very nice. Well, good luck on your test Deku!" said the brown haired girl as she made her way into the building in a rush.

'Glad some people are nice' were Izuku's thoughts as he made his way into the building.

Once Izuku found his seat, he was very annoyed on who he was sitting with. On one side was a stranger, which Izuku was fine with, as that meant he wouldn't need to talk with them. On the other side however, was one Katsuki Bakugou. Deciding the best way to make her not explode was to remain quiet, Izuku did not initiate a conversation with her.

As the presentation went on, Izuku was mumbling about strategies to deal with each robot. As his thoughts came tumbling out, a tall boy with blue hair and glasses suddenly stood up. "Excuse me Sir!" he called out as he started to stand.

"Yes listener, do you have a question?!" shouted Present Mic in a curious manner while a spot light went on the boy.

"Yes Sir, your pamphlet says there are four types of robots we must engage in combat. If this is an error on behalf of U.A it is not very professional. And you." he says while pointing at Izuku, which causes a light to also appear on him. "Will you please sto…." before he can finnish, he is cut off by Izuku, who is now standing.

"If your going to say about my mumbling being distracting, then save it. Imagine when your a hero and the cries of citizens are everywhere. Will those be distracting. Also, Present Mic hasn't finished what he was saying before you rudely, might I add, butted in." izuku says in a cold manner, while in his thoughts. 'Crap, I was mumbling again. Also I can't believe I did that, when we get in U.A I will apologize to his.' were Izuku's thoughts as he could sense that he was strong.

This seemed to shock everyone in the room, from Katsuki with her slack jaw at how cool Izuku had been, to the blue haired boy, then the brown haired girl who was shocked about how the guy she had met at the front gate acted and a certain white haired girl who could turn invisible was shocked to see her old friend again.

"Yes, that's umm. Ah, lets get on with it…"

After Present Mic had gathered himself after the show, he had explained about the zero pointers and where everyone was fighting. After this, everyone had gotten on their designated busses and headed to their exams.

Once Izuku arrived with his group, he took a moment to marvel at the size of the city like test area with it's massive walls surrounding them, including how much this cost and how it could have gone to so many other things, but this is still important in it's own right. As all the testies started doing stretches and warm ups, Izuku took his short off.

"What are you doing?" asked the blue haired boy in a frustrated manner as the antics of this person.

Instead of answering verbally, Izuku grew his wings from his back while also adding armour to the mix. As the people watching stared in awe as Izuku's skin seemed to move and change in front of their eyes. It seemed to move like a slime would as the wing grew and his skin turned metallic while he made his hero costume idea on him.

This was a green leather jacket with a high collar and green hood with a single white strip through the centre of the back. He also added his mask, that of a black bandana around his face with white fangs on it. The pants were green denim with a white strip on each leg on their outside. His boots were his favourite red sneakers, of course.

Once his transformation was complete, Izuku looked at the blue haired boy and simply said "That's why."

Once that was said, a siren was sounded and the doors started to open, while the other examinees were standing around thinking there was going to be a countdown, Izuku had already made his way into the city.

"What an idiot, did not even wait for the…"

"What are you all standing around for? Go go, this is not a drill!" Called out Present Mic.

This spurred on the hero hopefuls, as they all started to make their way into the city, and what they saw as they entered shocked them all.

Izuku was flying three metres in the air while he used his lashing spears at every bot that came within his reach. He had already claimed 20 1 pointers, 5 2 pointers and 3 3 pointers. It had also only been a minute.

As time continued to go, Izuku was starting to see that even those without direct combat quirks were able to either destroy or shut the bots down with ease. He even saw a guy with purple balls to trap the bots in place. There was even a guy who could shoot some sort of tape like substance from his elbows.

AS the timer ran out, Izuku had a total of 60 points, and that was also with Izuku being able to help others by either giving advice, calling out bots or supporting them with some more physical assistance. Like he saw the purple haired kid again but he wasn't using his balls, and with a closer inspection Izuku saw he was bleeding slightly. So he had jumped in and smashed the bots with ease.

Once there was only five minitues left, the ground started to shake and izuku could sense a much bigger presence coming. What he saw was a colossal sized robot, which moved around on a pair of gigantic tank tracks.It's head was like a box with some red lenses for eyes. It had two arms.

Izuku decide to stand and watch the massive behemoth for a moment while all the other test takers ran and that's when he saw the brown haired girl from the gate, trapped under some rubble with the zero pointer approaching her. He had moments think before it got to her, while he knew that it wouldn't kill her, he did not want her to be hurt due to his lack of action. So Izuku attacked.

While in an examination room with multiple monitors, each showing a number of applicants doing the same thing, running away. Most of them were all thinking the same thing, 'a person's true character is shown when in the face of danger.' That was the thought around the room when the monitor that was on the still Izuku Midoriya, suddenly showed nothing.

"Where did he go?" asked Midnight also known as Nemuri Kayama in a shocked manner to her coworkers.

In answer to this, Eraserhead who was also known as Shota Aizawa, pointed at another screen which showed the remenits of the destroyed zero pointer. "That answer your question."

When Izuku had decided that destroying the zero pointer took priority, it was as if time had slowed down to but a crawl compared to how fast he moved. He knew it was just his mind, but still in that time he thought of all the attacks he knew and how each would affect the zero pointer. When seeing that each could theoretically destroy the zero pointer in one shot, he decided to go with his own trick he had learned without the help of Alex.

'Let's see if this devastator works, Maximum OverKill!!' was Izuku's thoughts as he charged the colossus with a single massive blade arm, which made him have to use his other arm ,legs and armour to use, as its mass was to high otherwise so if this attack failed, it was going to hurt. In one clean spinning motion of Izuku, the titan was brought down in a single strike which severed it in two.

That night, alex thought about how well his students had both done at the tasks they had given themselves. While yes, they both knew each other's existence, Izuku did not know how close Borsa was while he did not know how strong Izuku was. Alex had told Izuku about Borsa's existence when he asked if he was the only one other than Alex with Blacklight, and he had told each of them the truth.

Well, as much as needed to be told.


	12. Chapter 12 New school, same Drive

Izuku had received the letter from U.A a week after the entrance exam. In it, there was a holoplayer, and on it was All Might. Izuku could tell that what the man was saying was from a script, the way he spoke wasn't like how he spoke when there was an interview. However, what he had said still filled Izuku with passion.

"I Am Here In A Projection! In the written side of the exam Izuku Midoriya. You scored 100%, quite a score on its own. However, as you know, there was also the practical exam. In this side of the exam, you scored 60 points in the villain point system." All Might said everything with a massive smile on his face. After a long pause were All Might did not say anything or move and Izuku thought it had broken in the mail. After a short wait, All Might seemed to step out of his thoughts as he was called by someone off to the side. "I have to do how many? Ok, I am nearly done here. So Izuku, with your 60 villain points you achieved 2nd place with only counting that score. However, there was another scoring system, RESCUE POINTS!" He calls out as he flashes a card which has as he said written on it. "Did you think a hero school would ignore such feats of heroism wouldn't be counted? How could U.A call itself a hero school without the use of this system. In the Rescue score, you received 65 points in total. This makes your Total exam score 125 points! This is an exemplary score that as is shown here, has you on top! Now, This is your hero Academia." All Might called out as he disappeared.

Izuku was happy that he had come first, but he hoped that all the people in his class would like him.

It was the first day at U.A for Izuku Midoriya and he was slightly lost. Luckily he had come early in case he got lost. Once Izuku did find 1-A however, he was still quite early and there was only one person sitting at a chair…..

It was the blue haired boy from the entrance exam and once Izuku makes his way into the class, the boy gets up once seeing Izuku and makes his way over. "Hello, I'm glad to see that you are also a model student who is early. I would also like to apologize for my rude behaviour before the test. It was improper of me to assume anything about you, and for that I apologize." He says while doing multiple bows at a perfect 90 degree angle multiple times in seconds.

"You don't have to apologise man, what's your name anyway?" Izuku said in a calm and collected manner, while he tried to keep a straight face and not laugh how serious this guy was.

"Oh yes, how rude of me. My name is Tenya Iida. I am from Somei Private Academy. Now that I have answered, what's your name?" He asked Izuku in a serious and calm manner.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, and I am from Aldera Junior High." Izuku said as he made his way to his desk, once he had sat down he decided to take a nap while he waited for the other students to arrive.

After a few minutes, more students started to arrive in class and one of which was Katsuki Bakugou, whom Izuku had known would get in but had hoped to any god listening that she would have been in the other hero class. However, it seemed that either they did not care or saw fit to make fun of him with this action and place her in his class.

After a few more minutes of waiting, which had Tenya and Katsuki fighting due to the latter having her legs on the desks, which seemed to irritate the blue haired male to no end. So Izuku decided to watch the two fight instead of trying to get any sleep as them alone were able to keep him awake, and with the others all being loud there was no chance.

After some more time however, someone Izuku thought he would never see again entered the room…

Toru Hagakure, and she was visible with her hair in a twin tail style, which looked funny as to Izuku. As he remembered when she had first become visible. Only, he shouldn't know due to his lie. As she made her way in, she saw Izuku and decided to go up and talk to him.

"Hey Izuku, how you been?" She asked in a cuorise manner to her first friend who had just vanished much like Bijin had, but that had been on the news once the police found her body. They weren't sure what happened, but it was she had died a very bloody death. Izuku however, had just vanished without a trace.

Izuku wasn't sure how to respond, but either luckily or otherwise, Katsuki decided now was the time to speak. "If you were Izuku's friend a few months ago. Sad to say but he lost his memories, so he won't remember you." she called out for the whole class to hear, including All Might, who was walking past the class towards the teacher's lounge. This confused and interested All Might, but he had already chosen another successor to him.

While All Might was surprised by the news, Toru was shocked to the core that her first real best friend did not remember her, while Izuku was visibly confused but inside, very torn up at the prospect of losing another great friend due to his plan, but he reminded himself that being a hero wasn't about being happy or having friends but helping people. "I am sorry, but Katsuki is right. I lost my memories a while back but we can still be friends." Izuku says with a kind and gentle smile on his face 'Please work, please work!'

"How about, we start over. Hi, my name is Toru Hagakure. What's your….." before she can finnish. Another faminine voice is heard from across the room near the door.

"Hey, Deku right? Thanks for the save at the exam!" calls out the brown haired girl from the exam. "Oh, you probably don't know my name. It's Ochako Uraraka, pleased to meet you!" she calls out as she reaches Izuku in but a moment, or so it seemed to those watching this show.

Hearing someone else call Izuku by the nickname she had given him, Katsuki stands up while also producing small explosions from her palms. "What did you just call him!?" she asked with a large amount of malice emanating from the blonde explosion user. Before anyone could answer however, a strange yellow caterpillar like thing made its way into the class. The appearance of this creature shocked most of the students but Izuku, as he had smelled the thing approach the room long before he had entered.

As it made its way to the teacher podium, it slid out of it's skin and showed itself to actually be a human male in his thirties with wild, messy black hair with slight stubble on his chin and below his nose. He was of a thin but athletic build as could be seen by the way he held himself, but he was also most likely a pro hero or else he would be a teacher here.

"It took you all five seconds to quiet down. This is good, but not efficent enough. Now, my name is Shota Aizawa. Get these on and head out to the field, we are going to have a quirk apprehension test to see how much I need to do." He says as he passes out some of the U.A gym uniforms. Most of the students look around confused and dazed as they believed that orientacion was on today. Izuku and some others however, as they understood what was going on and followed their homeroom teacher.

Once the class reached the lockers, they broke off to get changed into their gym clothing for the test. While changing, Izuku had a look around at some of the new and fascinating quirks he could see in his male cohort. Another thought on his mind however, was seeing Toru again. While in his thoughts, some of the other male students tried to call to him but he was too deep in his thoughts to relive that they were calling him. Once one of them got annoyed enough that he was being ignored that he started approaching Izuku however, he snapped right out of his thoughts.

"Yeah what do you want?" Izuku asked in a passive aggressive manner as to keep the guy away.

"Hey man, my names Denki Kaminari and we were just wondering what your relationship with those three girls that talked to you before Mr Aizawa showed up was?" he asked while trying to not look Izuku in the eyes.

"And why is that Denki?"

"Well, you know. Since you know them we were wondering…." before he could finnish, the short purple grape haired guy he had seen in the entrance exam called out to all the males.

"Hey guys! I found a hole that peaks into the girls changing room!" he whisper shouts to draw attention to him. This drew everyone's attention to the short stack with some visibly disgusted by the way he spoke. Others however, were interested in this new information so they approached the hole that was pointed out by the purple haired boy.

This annoyed Izuku that people who wanted to be heroes, where such degenerates and pervs. He decided to make his way towards them, this shocked most of the males that Izuku was making was way towards the hole.

"This is an inappropriate action!" calls out Tenya to the group now surrounding the hole.

"Shut up you shrud!" calls out the midget.

Once Izuku makes his way at the group, he stands at the hole and blocks entry to it. " Really guys, your trying to be heroes yet you have the audacity to do this?" he says in a calm voice. This sends chills down the spine of all the group who wanted to peak and even some of the others present in the room. "Now go get changed you idiots!"

On the other side of the wall, all the girls hear Izuku and even some of them get chills due to the way Izuku calmly spoke at first. "Hey Toru?" calls out the pink skinned and haired girl.

Toru was confused at what she wanted to speak about, as so far all she had said about was asking about what schools they went to and other girly things. "Yeah what's up Mina?" she asked the pink girl with a confused expression on her face.

"Was Izuku always like that? It's kinda hot." she whispers as quietly as humanly possible.

"You know I can hear you?" he shouts at the wall.

This revelation shocks the girls, who quickly get changed once realising Izuku can hear them.

Once all the girls are changed, they are shocked to see Izuku already at the field. As he had only just called out to them. Once they approach the field, they see that he isn't alone and that Aizawa is standing there. "Good to see that you are all efficent." says Aizawa to the girls. "Izuku was just telling me about the antics of a certain male in the class."

"Yes sir, he was trying to perv on us." says one of the girls whose name Izuku did not know.

"I have heard about this action from Izuku here. So don't worry, he will be punished accordingly." says Aizawa.

After a few moments, the male cohort make their way to the field, with some of them getting a death stare at them.

"Now onto what we are doing today." calls out Aizawa in a bored manner that matches his expression. After a short pause, he begins again. "What we are doing today is a quirk apprehension test to see what you can do with your quirks at the moment." as he says this, he pulls a remote out of his pocket and turns on a projector, showing eight different tests. These tets were a fifty metre dash, grip test, standing long jump, repeated side steps, a ball throw, a distance run, seated toe-touch and a sit ups test.

"Now for the roles. You are aloud to use your quirks for this, so unlike in middle school were you aren't, which is inevicent and stupid. Now the last rule……

Who ever places last is expelled!"


	13. Chapter13 Show of Power

"What do you mean last place gets expelled?!"

"Yeah, that's not fair!" called out some of the students to their teacher after he finished saying about the rules.

Before Aizawa could retort as to life not being fair, one of his students beat him to it. "What do you mean that's not fair? What about villain attacks, natural disasters and man made disasters? These aren't fair but happen every day and their some of the things we, as heroes, will have to deal with." retorts Izuku to his classmates. 'Hope that's not harsh.' Izuku thinks over what he had just said, even though he knew it was the truth of heroics. Every day on the news, it was shown how unfair the world was. Izuku knew how unfair and uneven the world was from being quirkless and wanted to help stop the evil but that meant facing every adversity as a challenge.

"Yes Izuku, that's right. Now, you will go first on this test as you scored the highest in total for the exam." Calls out Aizawa as he beckons Izuku towards a circle in the middle of the field. "Izuku, how far could you throw a softball in junior high?" asks Aizawa as he tosses Izuku a ball.

"49 metres." Izuku answers to his teacher.

"Ok, now this time you may use your quirk. The schooling system still doesn't see quirks as a normal thing, so they make students do tests without them, which is extremely irrational." says Aizawa.

Izuku thinks of all the ways he can easily do this test to the maximum. Using a small amount of his matter on the ball to give it wings and fly could make it infinite, as long as it gets energy, while throwing it would achieve a satisfactory result that would place him in the top five or so easily. After a few moments of contemplating his choices,

Izuku decides to take his shirt off. This shocks most of the students, with most if not all the girls being embarrassed by his actions.

"Izuku, what are you doing?" asks a bored and tired Aizawa, as he didn't have time to deal with Izuku's nonsense.

"Sorry sir,I don't want to destroy this shirt with my quirk." answers Izuku as he begins to stretch and warm himself up to use his full strength in this throw. "You all may want to take a few steps back." calls out Izuku to his teacher and fellow students. Most of them take his advice and step back a few paces while Katsuki and Aizawa stay where they were first standing.

As Izuku has the ball in his hand, everyone watches as his arm begins to swell slightly, while other parts of his body start to deflate and soon, Izuku's arm is the size of his whole body yet still growing. Once Izuku feels he has enough mass in his arm, he pulls it back and lengthens it by making it into a whipfist, so he effectively made himself into a trebuchet.

"Mr Aizawa, is it ok if a small part of me leaves the circle?" queries Izuku to his teacher.

"As long as you remain in the circle, so yes Izuku. You could have your pinky toe just in and I would be fine with that." explains Aizawa in a curious manner.

With a nod of Izuku's head, he begins to get ready to throw the ball. As he drew back his arm and leaned back as to get the maximum momentum once the ball was thrown. He also uncoiled his arm to show it's true length was three times his own height in length and it being his size in width. This shocked everyone present, including All Might as he hid behind a wall to see his successor and the new group of heroes.

Once Izuku felt that he was ready, he threw the ball as hard as he could.

The shock wave that was produced was like one of All Might's punches and because of this everyone on the field, including those who had taken a few steps away from Izuku, were blown away due to the backlash of the force of Izuku's throw. Izuku himself was disoriented and deaf so when everyone had come up to him asking how he had done that, he wasn't able to answer for a few seconds.

"WHAT?!" is all he shouts out to the people surrounding him.

After a few minutes of waiting, Izuku was able to repair himself with the mass he had used in his arm and reconfigured his ears to work properly. "What's everyone doing crowding around me?" Quired Izuku to the other students who realized that he just became normal.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT DEKU?!" was the first thing Izuku heard, but it's also what he expected to hear from the blonde girl. He also expected her to charge at him, but it seemed that Aizawa was able to predict her movements and captured her in the strange metal like scarf of his. "LET ME AT HIM! I WANT TO EX…" during her outburst, Katsuki Bakugou noticed her quirk wasn't firing when she ordered it to.

"Wait, you Eraserhead!" called out Izuku once he saw the yellow goggles hanging around his neck where his scarf once hid them.

"Ha, someone who knows who I am, that's a rare one." says Aizawa upon hearing Izuku.

"Who's Eraserhead?" asked the pink skinned girl to no one particular.

"He's an underground hero whose quirk lets him erase non mutation quirks when he looks at people. He mostly does….." starts Izuku as he begins a long mumble about facts all about Eraserhead. This goes on for a few minutes before he's had enough.

"Are you going to be a problem child?" he asks with a glare at Izuku, which if looks could kill.

"Na, not intentionally." States Izuku to his teacher with a grin on his face.

Once everyone is over the initial shock of how powerful Izuku's throw was, they all have a look at the result:

1500km/ Mach1.

"WHAATTT?!" is the outburst of all present "How did he throw a ball at the speed a jet goes?"

Once this question was asked, all eyes drifted to Izuku. After a few moments of thinking how to break the ice with everyone, Izuku knows the exact thing to say.

"PLUS ULTRA!" was all Izuku said as he stuck his thumb out with a massive grin on his face. This had some of the students laughing while others were very agitated at his annoyance.

"Definitely a problem child."

After Izuku's demonstration at the ball throw, Aizawa moved them to the fifty metre dash and set them in pairs to compete. Izuku was paired with Katsuki and they were to go after the pink skinned and haired girl, whose name Izuku had learned was Mina Ahido and her partner was Yugo Aoyama. Even after thoues two going, no one so far had better the blue haired boy whose name Izuku had learned was Iida Tenya who had the best time of 3.04 seconds. This was impressive, but Izuku knew he could go much faster than this. Once it was his and Katsuki's turn to run, Izuku decided to take his shirt off again and sprout wings from his back and upon seeing this, Aizawa took a few steps back accompanied by the rest of the class.

Once the bot started the race, Izuku with a single beat of his powerful wings, was able to cross the finnish line in one second and a half. This again surprised everyone in the class except Aizawa, who had seen Izuku's speed in the entrance exam against the zero pointer. Once Katsuki passed at a time of 4.13 seconds, everyone else had their goes at the dash.

Next is the grip strength test and Izuku after a few moments of looking at the grip tester, Izuku releases that if he went ahead and used his full strength on it, it would certainly break. "Excuse me Sensi?" calls out Izuku to Aizawa, who was in his sleeping bag with a jelly drink in his hand.

"What is it Problem Child?" asked Aizawa to Izuku as he looked up from his sleeping bag.

Izuku was shocked on how his teacher called him problem child, but ignored it so he could ask his question. "Sensi, how much pressure can this withstand?" he asked while looking at his new teacher's look of boredom and tiredness.

"Why do you ask that?" he asked Izuku who had a bored look in his eye as he said this.

"I wanted to know if it would be able to withstand how much force I can apply to it." Izuku says to Aizawa.

Slowly, Aizawa slowly raises his right eyebrow with a weird look in his eyes. "It can withstand 1000kg of pressure Midoriya. Now stop bothering me and let me sleep." As he says his final words, he closes his eyes and starts to sleep.

Izuku looks at the man whom is his home room teacher for the year, then to the tester in his hands. 'If he doesn't think i can easily crush this, he's got another thing coming.' Once Izuku is done with his thoughts, he focuses on the device in his hand and pulls in the mass he had spare and with one swift and fluid motion, crushes it into nothing.

"Seems your quirks a mutation then." States in a bored tone as he looks up to Izuku. "Also, did not expect you to crush that as easily as that."

"I am full of surprises."

After the grip test, there was a standing long jump and in which Aizawa said Izuku did not need to do it as he could fly indefinitely at a high speed, so no point in him doing it. This infuriated Katsuki but she was easily calmed down by Aizawa. Then, the students participated in a repeated side step contest and in which Izuku was able to do well, but was still annoyed that he got beat by the purple haired perv that he saved during the entrance exam.

Then they did the ball toss much as Izuku had done at the start. Most that were able to use their quirks in this test did well, with one Momo Yaoyorozu using her quirk Creation, to shoot the ball out of a dam cannon! This peaked Izuku's attention, as throughout the tests he had noticed her being able to create objects to assist her in the tests. 'That's a quirk that would come in handy in my arsonal.' Was Izuku's thought as he watched her walk off the field. Then it was one Ochaco Uraraka, who was able to get an infinite due to her quirk Zero gravity. 'Glad I came to U.A'

After all of those tests, there was a distance run in which Izuku was able to come first in with Teyna Iida coming a close second because he was able to get into a higher gear. Then there was a seated toe touch, in which Izuku was able to perfectly lie flat and touch his toes but he wasn't satisfied with that, so he also elongated his arms to reach the wall across from him. Then was a counted sit up contest, in which Izuku easily got the highest score.

"Here are the results."

1\. Izuku Midoriya

2\. Momo Yaoyorozu

3\. Shoto Todoroki

4\. Katsuki Bakugou

5\. Tenya Iida

6\. Fumikage Tokoyami

7\. Mezo Shoji

8\. Mashirao Ojiro

9\. Eijiro Kirishima

10\. Mina Ashido

11\. Ochako Uraraka

12\. Koji Koda

13\. Rikido Sato

14\. Tsuyu Asui

15\. Yugo Aoyama

16\. Hanta Sero

17\. Denki Kaminari

18\. Kyoka Jiro

19\. Toru Hagakure

20\. Minoru Mineta

"Sorry Mineta, your gone."


	14. Heros see truth at deaths door

Endeavor wasn't a kind hero, he knew this as did everyone whom he worked with. He had been more lenient before the "New York Massacre." After that event, however, he had become harsher to villains and those who wish to flaunt their power without a care for the repercussions. That was why he had trained Shoto to be the way he was, cold ruthless and cunning. If only the boy wasn't such a brat and used his fire. That did not matter, however, as Endeavor knew when the time came and the boy needed to use the fire to win, he would. It's the same thing he would do.

These were the thoughts of Endeavor as he made his way through the streets of Hosu on a patrol to see if he could find the Hero Killer Stain. He wanted to be the one to capture the villain as he knew, that would make him one step closer to achieving his goal of being the best hero. Of course, if he did not become the number one hero there was always plan b, Shoto.

Even as the sun started to set, Endeavour was not deterred from stopping his search, as he felt like he was close to something. As it turned out however he was close to something, but it wasn't Stain. As he turned a corner, Endeavor came face to face with someone he thought long dead. "Alex Mercer!" called out Endeavor as he saw the man whom he had burnt into nothing but ashes.

"Ha, so my plan does come to fruition after all?" mocks Alex as he begins to change form. What Enji Todoroki had expected Alex to transform into was one of his fighting forms, like the Beast or maybe Brawler. What he hadn't expected was for him to transform into Stain. "You have no idea how hard it was to defeat this rabid beast." calls out the villain as he throws Stain's head to the floor as he then crushes it and absorbs it.

"How are you alive you walking parasite!?" angrily calls out Enji as his beard starts to become even hotter.

"Tis tis tis, Enji I would have thought you would have learned back in New York. I just can't die." Alex mokes as he dashes towards the hero as he draws a blade from behind his back. Enji saw the very telegraphed move coming a mile away and went to dodge. As he stepped to the side, the blade Alex/Stain drew went past his face. However, in his overconfidence to the very easy to see strike, he hadn't seen the hidden blade in the boot of the villain, which struck true in the hero's side with a very sickening stabbing noise.

"Blah!" Enji called out as the blade was retracted and blood came out of the wound and his mouth as it seemed the villain knew exactly where to strike to make Enji's lung start to suck in his own blood in a very harsh method of trying to drown him.

"And this Enji is why we don't walk out at night alone in side streets," Alex said as he made his way away from the crime scene and transforming back into himself.

As Enji Todoroki or Endeavor started to bleed out whilst also drowning in his own blood, his thoughts went to his children. All of whom he thought of as failures but only one success and even then, was Shoto a success? Only time would tell. Then he thought of his ranking as a hero, who was it that was under him? He had never thought of that until now as he only looked at the one above him. Would the person below him fill his place as number two or would there be some time before this was made public, as had happened to many a hero throughout history.

As Enji thought of all this, his view began to blacken as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness due to the pain of a serrated blade ripping through his body and the drowning.

Manual was going through his normal route when he was stopped by an attempted mugger whom he had to chase through the streets after stopping to see if the woman who was endangered was ok. Then the girl wearing what appeared to be a school uniform had ducked into some side streets, whist Manual knew Hosu like the back of his hand the girl was just too quick for him to catch. After he had lost her, Manual looked around where he was, "Dam, wherein god am.." before he could finish asking the question to nobody but the shadows, he thought he heard something. Believing it to be the mugger, he made his way slowly over to it. Then as he reached near the corner that leads to the noise, he stepped in something. It was a liquid but due to the lack of light, Manual couldn't tell what it was until he crossed the line and saw something he had seen a few times but much earlier than use a well. It was a hero, lying in a pool of their own blood as it dripped from a wound in the side, and their mouth. "Guys it's a hero down I repeat, a hero down!" he started yelling into his mic as he approached Endeavor, who was barely alive.

"Why didn't you kill him, Alex?" Borsa asked angrily to his mentor in an angry voice as he pacing the building they were hiding in.

"Not to wary Borsa," Alex said in a calm manner as he put his hand gently on his protege's shoulder. "I know exactly what I am to do to get the results I would like."

Izuku was waiting in his set as he waited for the second day of school at U.A to begin. He was in truth, quite anxious about what the day would bring his way. As he continued to wait, he saw the other members of the class make their ways in. He noticed who came in and what time, as this would show their work ethic and also what type of person they were. Whilst he was doing this however, he was also thinking about any useful quirks he may be able to obtain to use. He already had Katsuki's quirk from their fight, he had seen many interesting and useful quirks yesterday. The one that piqued his interest the most was that of Momo Yaoyorozu, with her ability creation which seemed to be able to make any nonliving matter she wanted.

So the order of students that came in was Iida Tenya first, as Izuku had predicted the scholarly boy to do. Then was Momo Yaoyrozu again a very serious and school orientated student. After her was Katsuki making her way in with her usual flair and aggressive manner. After her came another who slightly got Izuku's interest, one Shoto Todoroki Then came the rest of the class who all walked in to see Izuku sleeping and Tenya and Katsuki fighting whilst Shoto and Momo chatted in the back. As they all took their seats, Aizawa made his way into the class.

"Bad Morning class, as usual." said the homeroom teacher in a tired yet serious manner. " today, you will all have normal classes, such as Maths, English and all that. Then for the last period, there will be a special class that only the hero course gets." Aizawa says as he looks at the empty seat behind Izuku.

"What will that class be sir!?" asks Tenya in a very loud voice while chopping his arm up and down.

"It's pretty obvious what it will be." calls out Izuku as he slowly raises his head in a bored manner."

"Hero training."


	15. First true lesson as a hero or a villain

As the class of 1-A waited in their homeroom for the heroics class to begin, they were all chatting about what their first lesson would be on. Some thought it would be a more book orientated lesson whilst others thought it would be more practical in nature. After discussing this topic, another of interest appears. "Who's going to be our teacher?" asks Hanta Sero, one of the male cohort whose quirk allows him to shoot a tape-like substance from his elbows. Izuku could see the effectiveness of this ability to restrain an enemy and for movement, but not much else. Some other interesting quirks he had seen active yesterday would be Fumikage Tokoyami with his "Dark Shadow" quirk which allowed him to have what appeared to be a solid shadow like minion that assisted him with tasks and it even appeared to have its own personality. Two other interesting quirks he saw in action yesterday were one Mina Ashido and Tsuyu Asui each with some pretty interesting quirks.

One was able to produce acid from here orifices and the other was like a frog person. These quirks interested Izuku too, but he did not think he needed them in his repertoire as he could already do everything a frog could do, even breath underwater. The acid, however, he just did not think he needed it. They were both still interesting though.

As Izuku was contemplating what quirks could come in handy and which ones not, he could hear someone approaching the class. He did not outwardly react, so to everyone else he was still sleeping. That was until "HAVE NO FEAR. FOR I AM HERE!" called out All Might in his hero form. Izuku knew about his wounded state, even if Toshinori Yagi did not know he did remember their encounter. "Now students, today we will be going over the most…." before All Might could finish. He was interrupted by Izuku, whom he found seemed to speak very differently than when they first met.

"Yea All Might, we all figured out what this class was. So, is today a physical or a written day?

I for one think it's going to be physical like yesterday to see what you are all working with." called out Izuku as he slowly lifted his head up to look the number one hero in the eye. When they did meet eye to eye, All Might could see that the boy was much different than their first encounter. No longer was he a shy small boy who lacked any strength and resolve to do as was needed, no. Now he stared into the eyes of a hunter, who would single-mindedly track their prey till the ends of the earth. He saw a man, not a boy like he saw all those months ago. He also saw something familiar in those eyes, but couldn't place where.

"Very perspective Midoriya, yes we are in fact doing hero studies and we are in fact doing a practical and it's called….. BATTLES!" Called out All Might, as he held out a card with the same word of battle printed on it in big loud letters. "Wait, why are there only 19 students?" asked All Might to the class.

"Because I put him down to general for rude and unheroic behavior as well as not passing my test with enough results," answered Aizawa from the doorway.

"So you did not expel him?" asked Rikido Sato, another quirk Izuku saw in action yesterday but was not interested in as he had heard him explaining how it worked. So the lowered brain power was something he wasn't interested in, even if he got strength from it. He already had a way to gain godlike strength every day from training and eating to gain mass.

"Of course not Sato, that wouldn't be illogical of me. After all, he did show some strength and so, if he is able to regain his place back to the heroics course, then it shows he is determined. If he decides to sit in his failure though, then he is no true hero." Clarifies Aizawa as he makes his way into the room, sleeping back in tow. "Now, if you will all excuse me. I am going to take a nap here." After that announcement, Aizawa slips into his sleeping back and goes to sleep.

"Well then students, we will make our way to the changing rooms with these as what is a HERO without a cool costume!" exclaims All Might loudly, which aggravated Aizawa to no end as he puts on some headphones to block the noise of All Might. As this is going on, the students turn to face a wall panel that has broken open to 20 different panels, each with a number and name written on them.

"Oh My God." "So Cool" "Hell Yea!" Were many of the different reactions to seeing that they had their suits all ready on the first day. While all the other students made their way over to the opened wall, with Tenya Iida trying to calm the tide of students into a more regimented line, Izuku made his way out of class.

"Hey Deku!?" called out Ochaco Uraraka in confusion as she saw Izuku make his way out of the room without grabbing his box.

Without even looking, Izuku pointed at the spot that should be his and called out. "It's empty, I don't need a costume." as he continued to walk out of the room. This stopped everyone in their tracks in confusion.

"It's true, Problem Child did not fill in the sheet required to get a costume. My guess is he doesn't want one." called out Aizawa once Izuku had fully left the room.

"Why wouldn't he want something to enhance the strength of his quirk?" Asked one Denki Kaminari whilst looking around the room for an answer.

"It's because he is so manly that he doesn't need one!" called out one Eijiro Kirishima, whose quirk had interested Izuku until he remembered he could just use armor and while it would be useful, it wasn't an ace in the hole he was looking for.

Once Izuku reached the changing room, he started to transform into his new idea for his hero costume. It still had the leather jacket and the same color scheme on it. The pants were also the same, with the primary green color and white stripe on the side, but what he did change was his undershirt was now black with a single E on it, which symbolized the hero name he had chosen.

One day after the entrance exam.

"Hey Izuku, how was the exam?" Asked Alex as he made his way down to his green apprentice.

"Yea it went well and also, whoever you have as an informant was spot on. Three types of smaller bot each different in point and strength with a single one of high strength and worth no points." Izuku answered as he approached his trainer.

"Here's a lesson Izuku, never resile who you have as a spy. Not even to allies, as you never know who is listening and who many try to deceive you." retorted Alex. "So what's your hero name gonna be?"

This was something Izuku had thought of before. He thought about using Deku to show himself that he had overcome that hurdle in his life and overcome the years of bullying, but he decided to look beyond that and to the future. So he thought about what he would do as a hero, the way he would only grow in strength and on ways he could help people. That is why he wanted his hero name to be "Evolution"

Now, as well as the open jacket with the E on it, he had also removed the bandana and hoodie as though it could be seen as more intimidating, which while effective against villains it also scared kids. So maybe when in public Izuku thought he would have the hood down but when in combat, the hood could work as a way to scare villains into submission. Same as the bandana, which had been removed entirely from Izuku's costume.

Once Izuku had finished changing, the rest of his male cohorts started to arrive to start putting on their costumes. Izuku saw lots of different designs with all the costumes in the male change room. Some of them had more practical designs with armor and other gadgets in the gear. Then there were others that had a more aesthetic idea to them like Yuga Aoyama's costume had some armor, but it did not look practical, same as Mashirao Ojiro who was where a martial arts Gi. Izuku could understand the idea of it as it would allow mobility and agility, but if he got hit he had no protection. There were many others that had similar ideas behind their costumes, thoughts on what is cool and not what's effective. 'At least they will learn after today and during the time they are at U.A

Once Izuku looked at all the other costumes, he was approached by a group of the guys. "Hey Izuku, I thought you did not grab a costume?" Asks Denki as he, Hanta, Eijiro, Rikido, and Shoji come to approach Izuku.

"Oh hey, technically I don't need one. I am able to create this as my quirk allows me to be able to completely control my body. So this is technically my quirk and it's also my body." Izuku answered as he slowly made his way to the exit of the changeroom.

"Wait, that's your skin?" asks Eijiro even though his costume has his chest completely exposed as well as his for arms. "THAT IS SO MANLY!!"

After his discussion with some of the other boys in 1-A, they all made their way to Ground Beta, a mock city with complete buildings with each having an interior and some even fitted with furniture. This got Izuku thinking, were they fighting in the streets with the bots again, or inside the buildings were surprise attacks and other tactics could be used.

As Izuku contemplated this, the rest of 1-A's class made their way onto the grounds. Again, Izuku noticed most of the class favored their apparel's looks then it's usefulness, even Momo was were a rather refiling outfit, most would think this strange but Izuku knew her quirk worked off fat cells and each hole was placed where a large reserve of fat was. It just had the extra benefit of sex appeal, whilst others like Mina's costume were like that of a dancer and Toru was…

"OH GOD TORU YOUR NAKED?!" called out Izuku as he saw his old friend was completely exposed.

"Yea Izuku, but she's naked?" answered Mina as she looked confused, and then realization settled in Toru's mind as she remembered Izuku could see here.

"OH GOD, I FUCKED UP!" called out Toru as she hid behind Mina.

"Wait, can Izuku see you Toru? That's kinda.." before Hanta could finish his thoughts, All Might appeared almost out of thin air. As he approached the class, All Might wondered what was going on.

"What seems to be the issue here?" quired All Might to anyone in the class.

"I believe Izuku can see Toru even though she is.." answered Momo as she gestured to Toru hiding behind Mina and Izuku holding his face whilst looking the other way.

"Yea, I can see inferred to such detail that it looks normal," said Izuku to clarify how he was able to see Toru even though she was invisible to the naked eye.

That was when Katsuki decided she had enough of this shit. "OK WHAT THE FUCK!"

After the strange events that just happened, everyone made their way to a control room whilst being led by All Might. Once they entered, everyone could still feel a strange tension and second-hand embarrassment in the air but All Might tried to push past it. "Well everyone, they say the costume makes the hero, and from where I am standing you all look like heroes to me!" called out All Might to try and lower the tension in the air whilst also encouraging the students. "Now, who here knows where most villain encounters are seen?" he asked the class.

"On the streets, there the most common ones on the news," answered Denki Kaminari in a confident voice.

That was until Izuku answered the question with the actual correct answer before All Might could correct his student. "Sorry Denki, but that's actually false. The most common place villains are faced in are in buildings as they try to hide from heroes and the law. The villains faced on the streets are usually petty criminals who are cornered or people losing control. Real villains hide in the shadows."

"Yes Midoriya, most real villains are faced indoors and that's why today's battle class will be a 2vs2 combat with two playing heroes and two playing villains!" announced All Might, forgetting that they were missing a student.

"Um, sir?" called out Ochako to the heroics teacher as he made a very heroic pose.

"Yes young Uraraka, you have a question?" answered All Might whilst pulling a finger gun and smiling.

"Sir do remember we are missing a student." said Ochako as she showed that there were only 19 students. Meaning that one person would be alone.

"That's ok Uraraka, as i wont be assigning teams. They will be drawn by THIS!" called out All Might as he showed off a computer that started listing off teams.

Ochako Uraraka and Momo Yaoyorozu

Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki

Tenya Iida and Mezo Shoji

Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure

Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui

Eijiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero

Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro

Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido

Rikido Sato and Koji Koda

Izuku Midoriya

Izuku looked through the list, he hoped to any god listening that they have mercy on him and either with someone he could work with or at least not…

"Hey Izuku look, you're by yourself!" called out Ochako to Izuku's dismay.

"It seems I am. Oh well can't change that." was the only response he could think of giving. 'Ok that's not too bad. Lets just hope that I am not fighting some power houses.'

"Now the rules, the way this works is one team is heroes another villains. The villains have a bomb that the heroes must diffuse before the timer runs out while the villain's goal is to keep the heroes away. Both teams can also win by restraining all members of each team with this capture tape. Now…… HERE ARE THE BATTLES!"

And ofcourse, the gods did not listen to his prear.

Villians: J vs Heroes: B

Villians: C vs Heroes:A

Villians: D vs Heroes: G

Villians: H vs Heroes: I

Villians:E vs Heroes: F

'GOD DAMMIT!'

In another world, Izuku could hear someone cursing him out. He did not know why though.

"Well Teams J and B, get ready. Midoriya, you may head towards your 'hideout' now." Says All Might as Izuku starts to make his way out towards the exit. Izuku could feel the rest of the class eyeing him as he made his way out. Izuku knew why though, he was about to face two of the strongest students in the entire class if not the entire year. He knew his friends would be worried about him, that was why he rushed out of the control room at a quickened pace. He did not want anyone to be worried about him.

Once Izuku got into the hideout, he scanned each room for furniture and entrances. He also saw the camaras scattered everywhere. 'If i could jack into the system, those would have been useful.' Izuku decided to place the bomb on the middle floor, as both Katsuki and Shoto could both reach the top floor with their quirks. After this Izuku did something he hadn't attempted yet. "This is gonna hurt."

To those in the control room, it appeared as if Izuku's skin was moving but it wasn't in truth moving. Then they saw it. "Something's coming out of his feet!" called out Tenya as he pointed to a screen which showed a red substance moving out of Izuku and moving onto the floor. From there it moved to the door and the walls. The slime did not stop there however, it moved under the door into the hallway and throughout the entire building. After it covered the entire building it seemed to change color. It also started to harden and solidify, almost looking like steel. This confused everyone even more, even All Might whom had seen Blacklight before, it did not even sink in to him that this was Blacklight as with the virus's infection of buildings it was a disgusting growth that removed everything and everyone for space and matter, this had a more beautiful and calming presence to it.

As everyone, even Katsuki and Shoto stood and watched the building start to armour itself up, the alarm rang to start the match. It took both Katsuki and Shoto a second to realise that the alarm went off. "So, what's the play Katsuki?" asked Shoto as they both looked at the now armoured tower.

"Blast our way though of course!" called out Katsuki as she started to make her way to the building, followed by Shoto.

"I wouldn't come closer if I were you Heros!" called out Izuku as he looked down towards the two heroes. "I AM THE VILLAIN EVOLUTION! LEAVE NOW OR PERISH!" was all he said before he seemed to disappear into the group itself.

"Which way are we blasting in from?"

In the control room, the students were still getting over the shock of what Izuku had just done with the building. "Umm, All Might Sir?" quired Momo.

"Yes young Yaoyorozu, you have a question?" All Might responded whist not looking away from the screen.

"Is Izuku aloud to do that sir?"

"As long as he doesn't put the bomb in jeopardy or destroy his base too much it's aloud. So yes, he can do this." answered All Might as he pulled his gaze away from the screen to look at his students.

"Is that Izuku? What's he doing on the roof?!" Called out Denki as he pointed at the screen that showed the roof of the building the test was going on at.

"I wouldn't come closer if I were you Heros!" called out Izuku as he looked down towards the two heroes. "I AM THE VILLAIN HIVE MIND! LEAVE NOW OR PERISH!" was what the camera heard as the class and teacher then saw Izuku melt into the very floor, much like he had done with the armour.

"THAT'S SO MANLY"

Once the heroes reached the building, they saw that the armour looked like skales and like a living creature, the yeven saw that it moved slightly. As Katsuki placed her hand on the armour, she could feel the movement of the scales. She then released her quirk into the wall. "FUCK YOU!" Was Katsuki's battle cry as she tried to blow the scales away but to no effect. "What the fu…." before she could finish, the wall started moving. Both of the heroes stepped back as they saw steel like tendril spread out of the wall and started trying to hit the heroes.

" Katsuki, what do we do?" asked Shoto as he started using his ice to slow the tendril down as it started to attack them both in a sweeping motion towards them both in an attempt to bat them away from the building.

"I don't know! Izuku wasn't able to do this before!"

Izuku was starting to get bored. He couldn't see what was going on outside, or how they were trying to fight his defences. He could only feel any contact he made with the tentacle as it swept wildly around. Another flaw with this is that it made weak spots as he had to move matter from the armour to the whip like extension. Also, all the matter spread out like this started putting massive strain on Izuku's mind. This was because each scale was like it's own living thing which as Alex had warned about, he was starting to get confused about what was real and going on. 'God, this is starting to really hurt my head.' Izuku was starting to contemplate just letting them both in as the headache was starting to get really bad and he was starting to hate how easy the test was. The timer was already halfway through, Izuku knew this as the only thing he could do was count down.

"How are we gonna get past this!" called out Shoto as he dodged past another swipe from the massive tentacle. As Shoto watched the giant whip, he saw that when they were at a distance, it seemed to not know where they were and swept wildly.

"I see you have also realised what the weakness of this thing is?" asked Katsuki as she saw Shoto stand back and observe the tendral from a distance. She had already seen that it seemed to move more on feel then sight.

"It can't see." commented Shoto as he observed the tendril stopped moving as it wasn't able to sense anything nearby. As they both stood there staring at the building thinking about the best way to enter the building, they saw the giant scaly whip seem to retract back into the building and after a few seconds the entire wall seemed to melt away into the building. "Guess that's how we are getting in then."

As the duo made their way through the building, they were both on edge as it felt as if someone or something was watching them. As they made their way in depper, they heard what sounded like the wall being rebuilt, and to their horror everything went dark. "Dam that Deku!" called out Katsuki as she started using her quirk to create small explosions so they could see. Once they could see both thought they could see eyes watching them from every direction for but a moment before they disappeared into the ever spralling darkness.

As they reached the stairs, they saw or at least thought they did a small bug like creature run up the stairs. Both almost jumped at how suddenly it had appeared and how big it was. They decided it would be a good idea to follow the thing as it would most likely lead them to either Izuku or maybe the bomb or both.

Once the hero team had cleared all the lower floors, both were on a hair trigger as they had seen lots more bugs skittering around and one had even passed Katsuki right by her leg which had caused her to blow it to smithereens, only to see it piece itself back together and hiss at her. "I hate bugs." whispered Katsuki as quietly as she could, but apparently Shoto had heard her.

"You think Izuku is doing this on purpose?" asked Shoto as he looked upon the angry blonde whom stared back at him with uncontrollable rage.

"Izuku wouldn't purposely scare someone." was the only answer Shoto got to his question.

"Why is Izuku using those bugs like that All Might?" asked Ochako as she watched the screen showing all the bugs making their way from the wall where they seemed to spawn from to Izuku and along the way they all got as close to the hero team to keep them on edge.

"It's making them scared and paranoid. It's a strategy only a true villain would use!" called out called out Mashirao as he looked down to the floor with his tail staying still. "So at least he is playing the character well." he called out after a short but still tense few seconds.

"Indeed young Ojiro, he is using the bugs as a way to stress out the heroes, whist it seems he is also using it for another purpose. Has anyone else here been paying enough attention to see what?" called out All Might as he held out his hand with his thumb sticking up in his signature pose.

"Is he using them to keep an eye on the hero team?" asked Kyoka as she looked closer at the screens.

"Good guess but no, next answer!"

"He is using it to gain his mass from the wall back to himself?" asked Momo as she saw the bugs seem to materialise themselves from the wall much like how her quirk works, then make their way to Izuku and melt into him.

"That is correct young Yaoyorozu. He is using them as a way to sneak his strength back to himself. Good job on your perception check!"

Back in the test area there were only three minutes left of the test once the hero team had arrived at the room the bugs seemed to converge into. It was a room on the fourth floor with only one door into it and from her memory, Katsuki knew this was also a room that had no windows in it. As they entered the room, both saw it was a wide room with fortey metres in every direction to reach the opposite side wall. This meant that there was plenty of room in the area to fight, especially since there was no bomb.

"Welcome to my throne room Herossss!" called out Izuku to his opponents in a very loud and boisterous manner. He also wasn't wearing his normal hero suit and instead wore what looked like chitin like that off of a bugs exoskeleton. Even his red shoes were covered in the strange armour. "Now while it may be my throne room doesn't mean that….." before Izuku was able to complete his monologue, Shoto started lifting up his foot in an attempt to use his ice to freeze Izuku in place. What the heterochromic teen did not think of however was how fast Izuku could move. In the blink of an eye, Izuku had cleared the room and already had Shoto's face in his clawed bug like hands, which had grown to be the size of Shoto's torso. Izuku had left a space for Shoto to still see from and what he saw terrified him to the bone. He could feel his most basic instincts kick in and activate his flight or fight response but he was still unable to move. In what had been seconds, Izuku had grown twice in size in both height and muscle whilst he had also become even more insect-like. Before he had a normal human looking face, but now it had a giant pair of mandibles that looked big enough to crush someone's head, eyes that were now on the side of his head and even some antennes on the top of his head. "YOU KNOW SHOTO, ITSS RUDE TO INTERRUPT PEOPLES!" chittered Izuku in a strange distorted mimicry of human speech as he went to crush Shoto's head on the ground.

"NO YOU DON'T YOU STUPID INSECT!" screamed Katsuki as she flew towards Izuku, about to blow him to smithereens.

Her attack landed and forced Izuku to drop the still stunned Shoto but that was all it did to Izuku. That's when the duo heard it, a slight chittering and clicking of the insect that had led them here started to descend from the walls. There were dozens of them and each the size of a large dog. They started to surround the heros and bite at their legs as they swarmed all over them.

"FUCK OFF!" cursed Katsukias she unleash a devastating blast from her gauntlets with her large build up of sweat. The blast destroyed many of the giant insects in one direction and even a part of the wall on the outside of the building. Once the light entered and the heroes saw the bugs start to seem to melt, they heard it.

"TIME UP! VILLAIN TEAM WINS!"


	16. Aftermath

As the alarm blared, everyone stood still for a moment. It was as if time itself had stood still, then it restarted as quickly as it had stopped.

"Well, that was fun." Izuku said as he started to reform back into his normal form. Once Izuku finished speaking, his body became his liquid form and started to shift. Once he was fully back in his normal human form, he started to make his way out of the building, going down the stairs to check and see if he had any remaining mass laying around so he could regain it.

That's when both Shoto and Katsuki regained their composure and gave chase to Izuku. They joged up to him but as they drew closer, both saw the same weird semi liquid drip from the walls and ceiling in small but still easily seen blobs. That's when it clicked to Katsuki.

"You were using those bugs to unnerve me you fucker!" she yelled as she ran at Izuku to drop kick him down the stairs. Sadly for Katsuki however, it's very hard to knock someone who weighs several tons down and to even attempt something like this would hurt, in which it did. As she flew through the air and collided with Izuku's back, her grin of triumph turned into a grimace of pain as she sprained her ankle on his back of steel. "God Damn Deku!"

"You need to learn your limits." Izuku said as he walked away but quietly under his breath "so we can break through them together."

"Now students, what did we learn from this battle?" asked All Might as he glanced around the room.

"Don't mess with Izuku!" Answered Denki as he looked around the room to see everyone's reaction. Some were laughing slightly whilst others gave him stares. Izuku however was trying to hide his embarrassment.

'Wish I didn't go so hard.' Izuku thought as he looked around the room and noticed everyone's reaction to what Denki had said, and the video that was showing Izuku's fight with the heros. He saw how shocked they all were because of how easily Izuku beat two of the more powerful students so easily.

"No Denki, does anyone else have an answer for my prior question?" Quired All Might again.

"That planning, using the enemies weaknesses and thinking ahead can overcome more powerful enemies?" Answered Momo as she held her hand up. Izuku was glad to see that someone in his class was smart enough to figure out his plan.

Izuku had always known about Katsuki's fear of bugs, from day one that they met, he had figured out. They were hanging out at Katsuki's family house when they were younger, and as they were hanging out playing heroes both beating up the villains they saw on the news. A small cockroach ran out from under the couch, scaring Katsuki as she was about to defeat the villain, her and Izuku were fighting. She had to jump on the couch to avoid it as she started screaming to her mum. During this interaction, Izuku grabbed an empty glass cup off the table and used it to capture the small insect.

"AHA THE HERO SAVES THE DAY!" called out Izuku as he held the cup up high, only for the cockroach to escape had made Izuku jump and drop the cup in shock, smashing it which made one of the fragments cut his foot slightly.

As Izuku came back to the present, he saw another match had just ended. It was the fight between teams D and G, so that meant it was between Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure vs Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro. On the replay, The villain team, D, seemed to try and use stealth to their advantage whilst the hero team stuck together and moved slowly though the building while on the other hand, the villains split off as a flanking force, using themselves as a pincer maneuver. This plan went extremely effective, especially since Toru had been training with Izuku to be very stealthy, since he had super hearing due to his ability to mutate himself. This training allowed her to be able to sneak around Kyoka's super hearing ability whilst Mashirao was detected by the super hearing girl. This made the villain team stressed against one threat as she was both invisible and mute. So due to the attention being split between worry and how to deal with Mashirao's martial arts skill without either having Denki overload his brain or hitting his ally, they were blitzed by the hero team and lost due to Toru sneaking past and touching the bomb.

"Wow Izuku, we knew you were strong but even that was insane!" Called out Hanta Sero as the male students arrived at the changing room. Hearing this, Izuku knew that he went overboard.

'Crap! What should I say?' thought Izuku as he blankly stared into his locker for a second "Yea, since I can fully manipulate my matter, that's pretty easy to do." he called out as he turned around while flashing a fierce grin. 'Dam, was that too egotistical?'

"Darn Izuku, if you can do stauff like this now, I can't wait till we are all pro heroes!" Denki Kaminari as he held his fist up in high spirits.

"Yea, can't wait…"

In another part of Musutafu, in an abandoned factory.

"So, you want to join my league of villains?" asked a pale blue haired man with a hand covering his face. This question was addressed to a new recruit of my army to battle against the hero society that he despised.

"Yea, as long as it pays well. And I get to kill something." answered a young man with red hair whoes quirk was said to be the ability to make his body turn into blades.

"Oh don't worry, we will be killing plenty." he answered as he scratched at his face.


	17. Ash to ashs

Katsuki was not happy, as she was more pissed with her performance in the heroes vs villains activity they had done where she had been defeated by deku so easily. This, and the fact that she could sense Shoto's gaze on her after her attempted attack on Izuku after the battle hadn't helped in the slightest. If anything, it angered her more.

Shoto on the other hand, wasn't sure how he should feel. On one hand, he had been decimated by Izuku whilst on the other, he was furious that he wasn't able to do anything to retaliate against it. It reminded him of a story his father told him one day, when he was much younger about the New York quarantine that happened years ago and how when he faced the mastermind, how he felt as if he wouldn't be able to beat him, especially after he saw hundreds of heros before die to the beasts hands.

"So, you're the flame hero Endeavor from Japan? You have no idea what's going on do you?" asked Alex as he stared down the beaten hero with a serious tone in his voice. He was so close to clearing out the other sentient Blacklight users and stopping the spread, but of course Blackwatch wound up sending in heros to try and stop him.

"I know exactly what's going on here you monster!" called out the pro flame hero as he set Alex ablaze.

"And that Shoto, is when I realised I wound never be able to reach the top, and so I created you. So you could surpass All Might and that dam monster!"

As Shoto approached the school gates and saw the medi staring daggers at the barrier, he thought of passing through them but knew it would take far too long to arrive at a time that Mr Aizawa would deem acceptable. Luckily for Shoto, he had another access way into the school though the teacher's only entrance which had been opened up to allow students in quickly.

Once he arrived at class, he saw that most other students had arrived, even Izuku who looked to be in a discussion with two of the girls in the class and another male student. Whatever they were talking about however, did not concern him. Neither should he care about it, after all. He was going to be number 1.

As the class waited for Mr Aizawa to enter the classroom, most were sitting in their seats as they waited, whilst others like Mina, Toru and the rest of the girls except Katsuki, as she was sitting at her desk.

"So, how did it feel to have Izuku carry you guys?" asked Mina, as she grinned at both Ochako and Kyoka in a very teasing manner. Both girls after hearing this had blushes on their faces.

"Shhhh Mina! He might hear you!" whisper shouted Ochako as she looked out of the circle of girls to see if Izuku had heard, but it looked like he was asleep. This calmed her down because she thought he did not hear the little joke.

'Crap crap crap, why did i do that, why be so bold! I want to seem cold so i don't hurt anyone! Not the nice friend who everyone likes! What is this some anime?" Thought Izuku as he kept the facade of him being asleep.

"Anywhy, you two did not answer the question! So how was…" before Mina could continue her pestering, Mr Aizawa entered the room still in his yellow sleeping bag. His entry snapped everyone to focus, so they dashed into their seats to await instructions.

"Good, that was quicker than I expected, reactions like that can help when you become pros. Izuku, why are you asleep?" asked Aizawa in a tired fashion of his own whilst he looked at the trouble in his class.

"AHHHHH, morning." answered Izuku as he looked around the class.

"Anyway, today is a very important day." This announcement set all the students on each. What was so important that they had to do? "Today we pick the class president." announced Aizawa to the class.

'Oh, a normal school activity?' was every student's thought in the class after Aizawa announced the important activity they were going to do.

"You can do it however you want. Just don't wake me up and make sure it's done by the time next lesson starts." called out Aizawa as he zipped up his bag and fell asleep.

"I second that notion." called out Izuku as he fell asleep on his desk. Right after Izuku did that, there was silence.

Which turned into a shouting match as everyone called out their willingness to be the class president. This lasted for a minute before Izuku had enough of it.

"HEY SHUT IT! Why don't you all vote? That's easier to sleep though!" called out Izuku as he slammed his hands into the desk to call more attention.

"Here here" answered Aizawa as he held a fist in the air to Izuku's idea, and so he could sleep better.

After a few minutes of people writing their votes down for who the class president should be, the results were in.

1st place: Izuku Midoriya 4

2nd place: Momo Yaoyorozu 2

'Wait, who the hell voted for me?!' was Izuku's thoughts as he looked at the score screen and made his way to the front of the room with Momo in tow.

"Ok, i made the suggestion of voting for class president, but why the hell me?!" was all Iuku could say as he looked upon the scoreboard. 'Tenya has no votes, so he voted for someone else, same as Koji, Kyoka and Ochako. From this I can deduce that the three I helped voted for me while Tenya voted for Momo'" Izuku said aloud whilst thinking he was just saying it in his mind.

"See Izuku,with detective skills like that, why would we want anyone else?" called out Denki as he held back tears of sadness, as no one had voted for him but himself.

"Who said I wanted the role anyway?" asked Izuku to the shock of the class, but before anyone could answer the bell rang for next period.

After a day of thinking about the classes decision of him being the president, it still did not feel right. He did not want to be a leader nor did he want to be close to anyone, especially his classmates. As lunch started up and Izuku grabbed his lunch out of his back, he heard what sounded like a large group of people mumbling. Before he could figure out who or where they were, the alarm sounded.

And the stampede began.


	18. How to calm a storm

Izuku was stuck right in the middle of it as other students got out of their chairs and made a mad dash for the exit. The alarm was driving his senses mad, and he knew he wouldn't be the only one with this issue of sensory overload.

On the other side of the room, Kyoka and the other 1-A girls were trapped in a corner by the incoming tide of students, and right above them was a speaker which was still blaring the alarm at the moment which caused all of them to wince in pain, esspecally Kyoka with her super hearing.

"What's going on?" yelled out Momo to a passing senior student, hoping he could explain what this alarm ment.

"It's the alarm to signal that someone has broken though the U.A barrier! It's never been rung!" he answered while joining in the chaos of rushing students.

Back with Izuku, he was being pushed up against a window and was able to see who it was that had light the spark that caused all this stupidity, the medi. 'Dam idiots! All this just to get an interview with All Might? Not to self, avoid medi at all costs when I become a pro.' thought Izuku as he contemplated how to solve this. He could tell that he was the only one who had figured out this was such a minor issue and how stupid everyone was being. That's when he had an idea.

"Hey, is that Izuku?" said Mina as she pointed to a student who had jumped above the other students. As they all turned to watch what was happening, Toru saw his hands growing and realised what he was about to do. "Kyoka, keep your ears covered!" was all she was able to shout over the noise of the other students before a thunderous noise emanated from Izuku as he brought his hands together. This drew almost everyone's attention to him, and those who did not pay attention to begin with stopped after realising most of the other students had.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING!? WE ARE STUDENTS AT U.A! NOT SOME LITTLE BRATS WHO NEED TO BE TAKEN CARE OF! PULL YOUR HEADS IN!" yelled out Izuku as he looked down at the other students before he started falling. 'Hope that wasn't too harsh. Still, they were being stupid brats.'

"See Izuku, you should be the class president!" yelled Mina as she approached Izuku as he packed to leave school.

"Mina, he may be worth the vote but it's still up to him!" called out Momo as she watched the pair.

"Ah, so you voted for me Momo?" asked Izuku as he looked towards the tall sophisticated girl.

"Of course! You were very strategic during the hero vs villain test. Also your quirk is very impressive. Also we all heard you call out Minoru in the lockers." responded Momo.

"Ahh fine! I will be the class president. But Momo, you better help out!"

"So, how did the mission go, Tomura?" asked the tv with static and audio only displayed on it.

"Exactly as planned master. There was even a panic with the students the moment the alarms went off. Just proves how broken this system is. The so-called future heroes are nothing but children." answered back Tomura to the tv.

"And soon it's time to kill the final boss."


	19. 19 death in an allyway

After the incident regarding the news and media being able to break into the school, they were all charged with breaking and entering with another charge of disturbing the peace. While this did aggravate many companies, they were unable to retaliate in any way as it was very clear to say what they did was wrong. With the students, only three were harmed in any way with one having a broken finger due to another student stepping on it. Also once all students had evacuated to the rallying point, the principal of U.A Nezu held an assembly.

"I am somewhat disappointed with you all. Not just the students however, I say this also to the teacher's who could not keep the students calm. But still, you are all students of U.A. one of the most prestigious schools in all of Japan and some of you even wish to become heroes! Of course not everyone here reacted with worry and only cared for themselves. Izuku Midoriya, if you are here I would like you to come up please." called out Nezu as he addressed the crowd. He wasn't as mad as he made out however, he knew the stress an alarm can have on young minds and that's why he wanted Izuku up on stage.

'Oh god what have i done wrong now?' prayed Izuku as he made his way up to the podem where Nezu and some other staff were standing. As he walked towards the podem, he saw many eyes on him, some of older students looking at him with what looked like glee in the treos eyes. He also saw some of the general study students looking at him with anger and some envy in their eyes, one among them being Minoru who had been one of the only students to be harmed in the incident, with his finger being broken after it was stomped on.

"Izuku Midoriya, I would like to personally thank you for being able to calm down the riot that went on in my school." said Nezu as he bowed low for the first year student. "Though I would appreciate less vulgar language when you become a hero." stated the strange animal hybrite to the laughter of many students who had heard Izuku swear at them.

"See Izuku! You should be the president of our class!" called out Mina as she rushed to catch up to Izuku as he left U.A to make his way home. He had a feeling someone would have come and call him out, that's why he had tried to rush out of U.A. Izuku had hoped that he would have been able to escape unseen but knew it would be very unlikely as his classmates seemed to be able to detect where he was at all times. This was either the divine intervention of some god, or just dumb unluck that he hemself had. She also wasn't the only 1a member talking with Izuku.

"Indeed Izuku, why would people vote for you and put their faith in you if all that happened because of it was you forfeiting the role to someone who was not as worthy as you?" addressed Momo as she looked up to Izuku. She wasn't used to needing to look up to people their age and it made her semi uncomfortable to do it for so long.

"Not as worthy you say? You would do a much better job at leading a group then I. i like working alone, no one else to need to rely on or protect." retorted Izuku as he started to turn away from the duo trying to convince him to rethink his outlook on the leadership role.

"For someone who doesn't like helping people, you sure helped Kyoka, Ochako and I." called out koji as he made his way towards Izuku. "You really need to pick which one your going to be, the charismatic leader who helps everyone or the dark moody and brooding antihero?"

This made Izuku take a double take, he had never had anyone see through his disguise so easily and in such a short amount of time. He wanted to make himself be seen as the one who everyone stays away from, not be the who people rallied behind and group with. He knew that he did not have the power to protect everyone.

"I could be a leader, but I don't want to be close to people." Izuku said as he walked away from his classmates.

'God, my classmates are way too friendly.' was all Izuku could think as he made his way home from school. As he walked with his head clouded by thoughts, one sound pierced the fog with a burning intensity.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Once Izuku heard this, he knew that he had to help, so he shapeshifted into a slightly shorter form with crimson hair and red eyes, with his hair being much straighter than his usael. He also changed his uniform into that of a black tank top and red jogging pants each with a black trim. As he came across the corner, the sight that he saw almost made him puke. There were three people in the alleyway with one being a man whose guts were now hanging out of him while he was also impaled onto a street light. The second was a woman who looked like she had been making her way home from some sort of event on the way she looked very dressed up. That was, excpt her dress was in taters and the third person in the hallway was trying to eat her.

The third man looked like he had boils and other growths all over his body, Izuku couldn't tell if that was a quirk that caused it or if it was his natural body but it still made Izuku sick. That was, until he saw one of the growths move. He watched it in shocked horror as it moved to the back of the man and opened up to reveal an eye.

"Ohhh fressh meatses theres." whispered the strange thing as Izuku saw it's head bend at a 180 degree angle to now be facing him. "UMmmmm waits there food, want you for desert."

As it said this, Izuku saw it's entire midsection begin to move, then where once was flesh and bone, now all that was left was a large mouth with ribs as teeth and the intestines of the thing as a weird tongue, which it used to try and bring the women into.

That's when Izuku snapped out of his stupor and was about to make his approach to attack the thing when he saw something coming out of the things back shoot out at a very fast pace towards him. He was able to dodge it very easily but what he did not anticipate was that the chunk of bone that was shot at him could hone in on him as a burst of pain went straight through his side.

"GAHH FUCKER!" was all Izuku could say as he began to armour up and get blades in his arm and elongate them with tendral to make his spear.

"OH yous not foods, yousa a hunte beasty like me.'' Those words made Izuku's world stop in it's tracks.

'Like him?'

Hey everyone, I edited some things so they could make proper sense, and also fixed some grammar in earlier chapters. Also going to update create to destroy soon, properly,


	20. Chapter 20 Shocking discovery

'What does he mean I am like him?' Was all Izuku could think as he stared at the thing in front of him, which was now turning to face him proper. 'Is he infected with Blacklight?'

As the beast made its way towards Izuku, the woman who had previously been pinned down by it got up and ran, but before she could even make her second step, a tendral had shot out of it's shoulder and impaled her though the throat. The way it so accurately pierced her to make it so she could shout out and call for help whilst also making her drown in her own blood, made Izuku sick.

"Who are you beast?!" called out Izuku as he started to get his spear ready to attack.

"I usseds to be like you, weak, not wanting to hunt but then I got my first tasste of bloods. That was all it tooks for me to become a true hunter. So, I will show you properly who I am." said the beast as it started to shift. As Izuku watched it's form become more human with the strange growths molding into what looked like a little girl. "How do you do, my name is Merry Alexandrea, I am also known as Savage." called out the now human looking little girl. Before Izuku could make a response however, Merry had shot out with a pair of claws.

Izuku was still slightly shaken from the truth that a little girl was actually the beast that had killed two people tonight alone, and because of that she was able to land an attack on Izuku, but his armour held firm.

"What the Fuck!?" was all merry said as Izukiu grabbed her head in one hand and her own arms in the other. "Please don't hurt me, I'm only a little girl."

"I'm sorry, but a rabid beast like you should be put down." was all Izuku said in response as he crushed her skull with ease. Whilst he crushed her, he also sent out tendrils to absorb her matter into him, and as he did so.

The memories came in

It was after the New York infection of Blacklight, Merry was on the beach when she saw a strange looking slime make its way onto the beach. As she stood there motionless, a seagull came and landed on the slime ad started trying to eat it. As its beak pierced the slime, she saw it suddenly grow and expand to cover the entire bird. She then saw a man take shape from out of the slime. She saw the man approach her, not realising who he was and seeing him use what she thought was his quirk she asked a simple question.

"Are you a hero?" but the response she got in return was a strange one.

"I am neither a hero nor a villain, I am Alex." as he said this, he stretched out his hand and that's how Merry became infected.

Izuku was resting in his room, thinking of what he had just witnessed. He thought of how he saw two people being killed by what he thought was a person whose quirk made them savage, but was in fact someone who was infected with Blacklight. He thought of the memories he saw of Merry waking up after Alex infected her and seeing her rampage, how many people she killed and consumed. Then he thought of how easily he had beaten her, how he had been able to stand there and take her hit while he was able to easily crush her head and absorb her. He chalked it up to better skill and knowledge, not knowing the truth.

"So Alex, you hear that Merry was killed by some body?" asked Borsa as he looked at a newspaper he had obtained whilst out on one of his walks. He was surprised when he saw the headline "a couple and their child killed in an attempted mugging." which he knew was bullshit. Merry's parents were killed in New York when they were executed by a squad of Black Watch for thoughts of being infected. He also knew that Merry was no pushover, having seen her tear apart many pro heroes and eat them. So either she got cocky and bested by a lucky hit, or there's a power house nearby.

"Yea I heard about it, it's not that shocking that she was beaten by someone. She was overconfident and still lacking at someone who could take a hit." answered Alex as he looked out the window again, this time however not out of boredom but curiosity. 'Who was it that beat her though?'

Back in the allway,

"So there were three people killed and according to records, this little girl shouldn't even be in Japan." one police officer stated while he looked at where the body of Merry Alexandrea had been seen. "Also the news gets it wrong, the two were married but currently had no children. So who was she…." Before the police officer was able to finish his thoughts, an unmarked van pulled onto the scene and out of it came seven people, six of whom wore black gas masks and full body armour and a strange insignia which looked like a star on top of a w. The other person however, she was in just a black suit and as the group approached, they ordered each officer below the rank of inspector to leave. The only person who did not have to leave then was detective Naomasa Tsukauchi as he was the only person above the specified rank.

"Blackwatch I assume?" asked Naomasa as he looked upon the newcomers to his crime scene.

"You assume correctly. My name isn't important, but you may refer to me as Agent A." answered the agent as she made her way to the allway. "Is this the blood of the girl?" asked Agent A as she pointed to one of the pools of blood.

"Yes, that would be the blood of the mystery girl. We already gathered some blood samples to see who she was. We are just waiting for the….." before Naomasa could finish, the Agent had made her way towards the blood and scooped some up in a vile. As she then walked towards the van they had come in, she held the vial away from her like it had the plague.

As she got into the van and placed the vial into a machine which added some chemicals into the blood and shook it around. Once the machine finished with the blood, it was then pulled into the machine and a green light came on.

"What does the light mean?" asked Naomasa as he looked into the van.

"That i am glad I came to this country."


	21. Chapter 21 USJ

As the class was getting ready for their field trip to the USJ, Tenya was busy trying to organize everyone into order for the bus while Izuku, who had decided to not take the mantle of the class president even though everyone was still trying to get him to do it. Once Tenya was able to gain control of everyone however, getting on the bus proved much easier for Izuku as he did not have to think much and sat at the back away from everyone else. What he hadn't planned for, however, was a group of people to follow him to his annoyance.

"Hey, Izuku, what are you doing back here all by your lonesome?" asked Mina as she sat next to Izuku and got in his face, which usually made people move back slightly but to her surprise, Izuku stayed right where he was and just looked into her eyes.

"So I could have some peace and quiet." responded Izuku as he continued to look Mina in the eyes. The message did not seem to get to anyone as they all continued to sit with Izuku all the way to the USJ. While they were heading onwards towards their destination, Izuku started to notice that people were moving ever closer towards the back and he realized it was because of how they all enjoyed each other's company so much. Even Katsuki was enjoying herself to a certain extent. 'Well, at least they're not bothering me as much….'

Once the 1-A bus arrived at the USJ, everyone was shocked in awe as they looked at the massive structure in front of them. Even the doors before them were massive as if made to fit giants. Every student was also shocked to see a person wearing what appeared to be a spacesuit, this had some confused until Izuku broke the silence.

"Wait, you're 13! The rescue hero did not know you were a teacher here!" called out Izuku as he saw the hero approaching the class.

"Indeed that's my hero name. Now, welcome to the USJ or for its full name, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. It's something I created to help stimulate many different disasters and accidents to help future heroes be able to train for such incidents!" called out 13 as they held out their hands and showed off what they had created.

"Hey 13, thought All Might was supposed to join us here?" inquired Aizawa as he looked around. As he continued to look around, he heard something...

"Ah-Ha, have no fear for I am here!" Answered All Might as he jumped down from the sky. This shocked everyone but 13 as they had known All Might was with them all along.

"Ah, there you are All Might. Now are we ready too…." before Aizawa could finish his statement, he felt a strange presence appear as he looked over towards the courtyard at the centre of the USJ. As he looked over towards where he felt the presence from and saw a strange blackness appearing from nowhere. This confused almost everyone in the class, as they thought this was part of the training as no one at the class had ever had proper combat, except Izuku though memories of Alex, so he knew that something was wrong.

As everyone saw the strange blackness appear, everyone heard what sounded like a low growl from behind them. As they look towards it, they see Izuku with glowing red eyes and see his body beginning to morph. It looked like a steel-like mask appeared around Izuku's mouth as his jacket's hood went over his head while he also got armour around his body. Then, everyone saw his arms began to shift and morph into a whip-like structure as they saw at the physical exam.

"I see you figured it out to Izuku." called out Aizawa as he placed his goggles over his eyes and got ready for combat.

"Figured out what sir?" asked Ochaco as she looked between the pros and Izuku, all getting ready for something.

"Yough Ochaco, those villains aren't meant to be here!" called out All Might as he leapt away to go deal with the villains.

This revolution shocked everyone in the class and had some stunted. How could someone infiltrate U-A and not trip any alarms? This shock was ended quickly by Izuku however.

"Tenya, run to the main building now." order Izuku in a cold and very malice filled voice.

"But…" before Tenya could even finish his argument, Izuku interrupted.

"I would prefer if you went. That way I can assist All Might and keep everyone save." interrupted Izuku as he stared Tenya in the eyes. What he saw scared him, it did not look like the Izuku he had come to see in class. This looked like a beast, ready to hunt down its prey.

"No way problem child, you're staying up here with everyone in the class with 13 while I go assist All Might" rebutted Aizawa as he looked around the assembled group of students. "Yes Tenya, you should go through."

Hearing even his teacher tell Tenya Iida that he should be the one to go get help, both enforced and made him doubt his ability as a hero.

"Sir, you need to stay here and protect the other students, I can look after…." before Izuku was able to rebuttal his teacher's statement. The strange blackness that the villains had been brought though appeared behind them and out of it, came a what appeared to be a man wearing a suit and a strange metal collar around his neck. The blackness appeared to be what made him as he appeared to be fully compromised of it.

"Hello, young heroes and teachers of such. I am sorry to say but…" before the villain was able to finish his speech, Izuku had already sent his tendrils forward to distract and try to bind him.

"Run now Tenya, that's an order from the class president!" called out Izuku as he grabbed at the strange metal collar as he could see a heat source behind it. As he kept the villain occupied, it seemed his message got through to Tenya as he started to sprint for the door.

"Oh no, you…" before the villain could even attempt to stop the speedster, Aizawa had lunged at him and used his capture tape to try and restrain the villain but and enviably fallen into his trap and surrounded the teacher and teleported him to where All Might was currently engaged with many villains, most small-time street thugs. "Now, to separate the rest of you."

As All Might was making his way through the crowd of villains, he noted that there were four of importance. There was the blue-haired man with the hands all across his body, the strange brain exposed bird one, the misty villain whom All Might assumed was their way in and out, but the one that got his attention the most was a red-headed man who kept darting around him trying to cut at him with blades protruding from his arms. This, along with the fact of how many villains there were made it hard to track him. So when he made a successful punch on the villain and downed him, he was glad to see he stayed down….

Or so he thought.

As when All Might turned away to face another villain while stepping over the thought to be unconscious villain, a blade pierced into his upper leg. This along with the other villain who was about to stab his chest with a knife she had pulled out of no-where, was All Might glad to see Aizawa appear and assist by grabbing the villainess with his capture tape and kneeing her in the face.

"Hummmm, super blood like this tastes so good. Let's see if I can't get some more" was the last thing the villainess Aizawa had just neutralized by restraining her when she got swallowed whole by a strange form growing out of the red-headed villain. All Might watched in horror as she was crushed and mutilated and still, the growth continued to grow and as it did. It became spikier as blades and bone producing appeared around its form. He watched as the small built man who had been attacking him before grew to be about his size.

That was when All Might realised he had more than fucked up.


	22. Chapter 22 Death is apart of life

Every student of 1A watched in horror as they saw All Might be impaled through the leg with the large blade that protruded from the red headed villain. Also as they saw from afar as Aizawa jumped into combat as the knife wielding villainess approached All MIght only to be stopped by Aizawa. However, the short burst of hope they felt after that diminished as the still conscious woman was captured in a strange red mass and everyone in the USJ cringed at hearing her screams of pain as her bones were crushed and her body ripped apart to be added to the new form of a large red mass with her old bones now being used as blades surrounding it. Seeing the form shift like it did, made All Might do a double take. He started to slowly walk away from the mass 'No way, Blacklight is gone. Blackwatch said…' before All Might could finish his thoughts.

Izuku was shocked, first from seeing All Might being wounded then by the revelation that the bladed villain was a BlackLight evolved like himself. What he could see from this other evolved, however, was that he was much weaker and not able to contain much biomass in a smaller container. This gave Izuku an edge over his enemy, and before thinking about anything, he jumped.

The still remaining students of 1A and 13 watched as Izuku grew his pair of wings, and before any of them could do anything, lunched himself towards the villain. All Might, stopping his thoughts as he was about to call out to the over-eager student, only to see a long tendril shot out of the red mass, impaling Izuku straight through his chest.

"GAH" called out Izuku as he spat out blood and looked down at what had stopped his movements. Seeing the tendril spearing him and exiting his back, he quickly deduced that he had fucked up.

"Wahahaah! So, your Izuku then? Gods I was hoping for a better fight than that!" called out the Mass as it's body contorted to show that a large maw had appeared where a stomach should be. "Oh well, might as well end it now." as it said this, the tendril inside Izuku started to pullout. Izuku thinking he was gonna just let him bleed out was glad, knowing he would be able to easily heal that.

That wasn't the Mass's plan, however.

Once Izuku was free from the tendril, it transformed into a much thinner and denser whip, showing that it had tricked Izuku, and came down on the hero in training as he fell. Everyone saw as if in slow motion, the whip tear straight through Izuku's reinforced body until it had bisected him straight through the middle. Everyone seeing the two pieces fall to the ground, with all of Izuku's internal organs spilling out, causing many of 1A to turn away or even puke. That wasn't the end, however. As everyone saw two new tendrils from the Mass slither towards Izuku, grabbing his legs and pulling them into its embrace.

Meanwhile, at Alex's safe house

"So Borsa, how goes your little test?" asks Alex as he looks down at his disciple.

"Oh, what do you mean Alex? I have many things going o.." before he can finish his statement, Alex shows him a photo he had. It was of one of Borsa's minion's whose name was Shitsuryō, leaving a warehouse where Alex knew the League of Villains was holding it's recruitment.

"This is what I mean." responded Alex in a short and angered manner. Alex had known about the League when he first arrived in Japan, only a month before he met Izuku. He had thought about crushing them, but deciding maybe some friendly competition wasn't so bad.

"Oh, that…" Borsa had hoped Alex wouldn't find out about his little escapade to see how strong Izuku was by sending his most battle hardened minion to go do battle with him. Learning about the attack on the USJ was quite easy to learn, all Borsa had done was capture the person they had used to help hack into the U.A database to learn what they wanted and slightly torture him. By slightly Borsa did mean he cut open his stomach and pulled his intestines out slowly while using another of his minion's healing ability to keep him alive, since he couldn't gain memories from absorbing as to take a form, all he does is copy someone's appearance.

"So Borsa, how did it go?"


	23. Chapter 23 Strangness

When Izuku awoke, he felt like he was in a dream. He looked around and saw a few other people each with their eyes closed and most had their bodies in tatters, the closest person to him was the woman who he had seen get consumed by the other villain with red hair, whom he saw slightly further down the line. This confused Izuku, as he thought he was the villain, but it seemed he was a facade. 'What's going on?' thought Izuku as he looked around the strange void.

"Oh my god…" said Kyoka as she looked upon the scene before her and the rest of the class. They all watched in horror, as they saw Izuku's body being snapped in half and being eaten. Aizawa felt his responsibility as a teacher being crushed and All Might questioned much more as he felt his body begin to weaken.

"Nomu, kill that thing!" called out Tomura as he pointed at the growing mass that had started to reach out towards them. Once the order had been given, Nomu jumped towards the mass and started pounding on it. As it started punching and tearing parts of the strange red mass off its main form, it started moving around Nomu. It started at the feet, and slowly moved up. As it started moving up, it started breaking bones, but then it would regenerate. It continued to move up towards Nomu's body and once it reached Nomu's chest, it started to pierce into its chest and move to its arms and head. In a matter of moments, the mass had completely engulfed Nomu.

As this was going on, Aizawa saw steam spreading around All Might and figuring out what was happening and so he headed towards his fallen ally, knowing that he couldn't let the students see All Might in his weakened form, and also to keep him safe. As he made his way over towards All Might, he saw something he thought he would never see in his ally's eyes, fear.

'How can this be? Blackwatch said that we had wiped out all of the Blacklight virus!? Did they lie to me, or were they fooled as well?' These ideas were all that All Might could think as he stared up towards the growing mass, which had now fully covered Nomu and seemed to be either crushing it or dissolving it, as the growth that had covered it was slowly shrinking around the now shrieking beast. 'I thought Alex was vaporized in the explosion on the carrier? Or maybe he is dead or…' before he could continue on his conspiracies, he heard Aizawa call out to him.

"All Might, we've gotta move you. Can you stand or do you need a hand?" asked the worried teacher as he looked over his comrade. Having just lost a student so quickly, All Might could see he was being slightly over worrying towards him but knew to take it as face value. All Might decided to take the outstretched hand that was being offered to him and allowed Aizawa to pull him out of sight from both the villains and the students alike. "So, what's the plan? Who is that villain and how was he able to do similar things to Izuku? Is he a family member of his or.." before Aizawa could finish, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking towards the now fully deflated All Might, Aizawa realized he had started to ramble slightly.

"If we survive this Aizawa, I will tell you all I know."

Tomura was shocked, not only had his army of fodder been beaten so easily by All Might but now this guy had seemed to level up in a matter of moments. He was obviously cheating so hard, which also explains how he was able to beat Nomu and All Might so easily. Well, at least All Might had been hurt, maybe he will die from his injuries. "Kurogiri were leaving. Mission was a success with side activities canceled." called out Tomura as he looked upon the still growing mass.

Izuku started feeling tired, he wasn't sure how long he had been in the strange black void with these other people around him. He barely noticed when another person, Izuku guessed to be another of the thugs that had started appearing came, this guy, however, looked like a mix of a few people but his face was one, he had big lips and lime sorta hair but the most important thing. His eyes were also open. This surprised Izuku, as so far everyone else who had come in had seemed dead. Then the guys spoke.

"Where the fuck am I? Who the hell are all of you? The fuck is…" before he could finish speaking to nothing, Izuku called out to him.

"Hey, no one else can hear you. I think they're dead, or something." said Izuku in a cold and withdrawn manner. "It's over man, we might as well…" before Izuku could finish his thoughts, he was struck by a sudden large amount of pain in his head. He wasn't able to think straight with it and nor was he able to see the strange man try to call out to him.

"I can't believe Izuku's gone." stated Katsuki as she looked down towards the still growing mass, and noticed that the teachers and all other villains seemed to have disappeared.

"Yea, there's no way his dead right?" asked Toru, as she looked down to where her friend had jumped into battle without a second of hesitation, deciding to fight to protect his classmates.

"We should run, right? 13 what should we do?" asked Hanta as he looked around the room and noticed that no threats were stopping them from leaving.

Before 13 could answer the question, they were stopped by a strange voice "Naa guys, you should come down here and hang out." the voice sounded like Izuku's but with a strange deepness to it. As the class looked down, they saw what looked like a mouth form in the mass. "Look how much fun I am having." continued the voice. Relishing in tormenting the children and knowing that even if they did start running now, it didn't matter.

'God, playing with these kids playing hero is so much fun. Maybe I could…' before Shitsuryō could finish his thought, he was hit by a strange and painful feeling in his mind.

"So, you're the one who consumed my blood." called out a voice to the now confused Shitsuryō. As he looked around, this place reminded him of his own "mind palace" as many of the Blacklight users had begun to call them. However, while he and everyone he had talked to had a black palace, this one was a pure white place. Everything was white, like a doctor's room, and it was starting to annoy the hell out of him. It seemed strange to the man but why should he care, he would be out soon. That's when he saw it, the green-haired boy who he had easily bisected with a single strike.

"So what's up kid? You want round two?" he asked mockingly.

"So, you're the real Shitsuryō. Interesting. The amount of pain you have caused is inexcusable, I sentence you to death." said the boy, as he held his thumb down.

As if on command, Shitsuryō started feeling like he was being stabbed in numerous places all across his body. The pain he was feeling was like nothing before it, even having been tortured by Borsa as "training" wasn't as painful as this. It felt like a million wasps all stinging him at once while also having his insides turn to shreds.

Izuku wasn't sure what was going on, he could look around and see the strange white walls and floor, the guy who he guessed was the real Shitsuryō with his blonde hair and European looking face, withering in pain on the floor, silently screaming in pain. Izuku didn't understand what was happening until he realized what was going on. His Blacklight, or maybe Whitelight had taken over Shitsuryō's mind by consuming him from the inside out him throughout his body and now had him at his mercy. Realizing he was back in control, Izuku decided to speak.

"Let's go back outside."

At an unknown location, in a shady bar.

"So Tomura, how did your attack go today?" asked the tv, which as usual only had audio on and a static screen.

"Well, alright I guess. One of the fodder got a bleeding hit on All Might and then he started to level up or something." responded Tomura, unsure how to answer the question.

"What do you mean "level up ``?" asked the tv in a calm yet sinister manner.

Hearing the way his master had spoken, Tomura knew to speak more seriously. "He started to grow and morph after drinking some of the fake's blood. He then started eating other fodder and he…" before he could finish, he heard what sounded like laughter coming from the tv.

"So, he's back then? Well, this got even more interesting."


End file.
